Intertwining Realms
by GoldenFairyShimmer
Summary: What happens when Lucy is forcefully kicked out of her guild and has her keys stolen by her so called nakama? Lucy encounters two girls and a boy who help her and ask her to join their guild Intertwining Realms. Lucy agrees and goes on adventures just like Fairy Tail's, that is, until she runs into them. Sorry bad at summaries and this is my first fanfic enjoy! (hope this is good!)
1. Chapter 1 Lucy's Accusation

**Hello! GoldenFairyShimmer here and this is my first fanfic! I hope you'll enjoy! Well, onto the story! Oh and I will normally try my best to do two chapters a day and this will be the shortest chapter I promise, this is more like a prologue.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter 1: Lucy's Accusation**

Lucy's POV

I was getting ready to go to the guild and I was just going to grab a job and leave. No one speaks to me anymore ever since Lisanna came back. I walked out of my apartment and waved to the two boaters as I walked on the ledge by the river. When I reached the guild hall my arms slumped down and I let out a deep sigh.

I shoved open the guild doors and found everyone staring at me. I froze in place and could only imagine why they were staring. Then I was shoved on the floor and I saw everyone up and running towards me. A few of them pinned my arms and legs down and flipped me over so I was on my back. All the members who weren't involved in this were making a circle around me except for six of them.

Mira was behind the counter covering her mouth and shaking with surprise written all over her face. Wendy was exactly the same other than the fact she was crying. The three exceeds were in different positions. Lily was fighting with Gajeel, Happy was trying to get Natsu off of my arm and Wendy was trying to help Wendy calm down although she looked just as horrified. Just then master came out from behind the middle of the ring and looked at me with hatred in his eyes.

"Lucy. Why did you attack Lisanna." Master said hatefully.

"W-What? I didn't!" Why were they accusing me for this? I haven't even talked to Lisanna once!

"Yes you did! Lisanna said she barely escaped with her life!" Natsu yelled in my ear. I looked from master to Natsu then I found Lisanna. The only other person not in the circle. Elfman was cradling her while she cried but I saw that she looked like she was smiling! There's no way she would lie, would she? Just then I heard a snap and I saw Erza dangling my keys and whip in front of my face.

My eyes widened in fear and betrayal. "N-NO! I didn't attack Lisanna! I didn't!" I yelled at her desperately. Erza just narrowed her eyes at me.

"Yes you did! We believe Lisanna a lot more than we believe you!" Natsu yelled. I couldn't believe they were doing this!

"Enough! Take her guild mark." Erza yelled.

Next thing I knew I was screaming. My so called Nakama had started to forcefully remove my guild mark. As soon as everyone moved backwards I got up lightning fast and was panting hard. I had blood dripping off of my hand and I was holding back tears. My old guild mates shoved me out and I heard five screams of protest throughout the entire scenario up until they slammed the doors. I got up from the ground and started drowsily running through the town until I just collapsed. I watch as my eyes drifted shut and no one came to help.

 **Unknown POV**

I ran through the new town called magnolia trying to find my siblings that I ditched at the train station. They were going to be so mad when either I found them or they found me. I stopped in a clearing with a lot of people and then one of the collapsed. She fell facing away from me but I ran to her anyways.

She had a pulse but she was turning paler by the second. I looked down when I felt something hot and sticky on my hand and I noticed a pool of blood. I turned her over and saw her hand had a hole that was bleeding a lot.

I saw a trail of blood and I knew she had lost a lot of blood. Just then I heard someone shout my name. I looked up and saw two people running towards me on my right and I recognized them immediately. There, running towards me was my older sister and my older brother. I sighed and I waved at them. They finally got to me and my sister was about to speak but I cut her off.

"Before you say something. I know I'm in trouble but we need to help this girl!" I pointed at my brother. "Heal her hand! She's losing a lot of blood and I can sense she's losing magic power! She will die soon! I'll take my punishment later!" I yelled at the two.

They looked at each other then my brother came over and took the girls hand. A bluish-green light emitted from his hands and two minutes later he removed his hand and we saw the outline of the fairy tail mark on her hand. Our eyes widened in shock. She was a fairy tail wizard? The family guild that cares for everyone forcefully removed her mark?!

"No way.." I breathed quietly.

 **Done! I hoped you all liked it and like I said this will be the shortest chapter! If whoever reads this is interested in giving me OC ideas give a review answering these questions below:**

 **Age:**

 **Name:**

 **Hair Color:**

 **Eye Color:**

 **Personality:**

 **Magic (I will include any types you make up for example: Siren Slayer or and regular magic like Erza's):**

 **Companion (animal and if they have one):**

 **Anything Else Interesting:**

 **Anyway hope you all like it and please give me some OC ideas! R &R! :D **


	2. Chapter 2 Intertwining Realms

**Hey! Like I said I will do two chapters a day unless I have a good reason not to. Anyway since it's only been the same day I have no readers or review but that's ok! Anyway onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own fairy tail and sadly, never will. It's all Hiro Mashima's! Well I own any OC's that I make but I'll clarify if they aren't mine.**

 **Chapter 2: Intertwining Realms**

 **Lucy POV**

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I saw three people in front of me and it looked like they were arguing. The youngest one looked about eight and she literally had golden shoulder-cap length hair that had silver sparkles in it. Her eyes were the same, golden with silver specks. She wore a plain baby pink shirt that had a hood and the sleeves ended about five inches above her elbow. She had on knee-cap length jean-shorts and white tennis shoes.

The next person I saw was a girl that looked about one year older than me so eighteen. She had back length dusty blond colored hair and a golden-brown dress with a black belt. She wore black high-heels and she had hazel-brown eyes that I had to admit were very pretty.

Then my eyes landed on a boy that looked about the same age as me and he had that was messed up a lot like Natsu's but with Guildart's hair color and I noticed that the tips of his hair had a bluish-green tint to them. He had bluish-green eyes with specks of color kind of like the older girl's hair. He wore black tennis shoes with a red hoody and loose jeans.

Then I realized that my hand had stopped hurting and I looked down at it and realized all of the blood was gone as well as the hole and all that was left was the outline where my mark used to be. Everything that happened flooded back into my mind and I had to choke back tears. I stood up and dusted off my jeans. I looked back at the three people and realized that the two older people were scolding the other. I coughed and they all looked my way. They stared at me and my eyes scanned each of their eyes and then they landed on the youngest and my eyes locked with hers.

We stood like that for a second and then she flashed a bright smile and then I realized she had sharp teeth. I was about to ask but she started talking and I decided to wait.

"You're awake! I found you after you fell and my siblings and I helped you! But why did fairy tail kick you out? I thought they cared for all their members!" The girl spoke. The boy jabbed her arm making her shoot a glance at him and then she saw the look on his face.

"O-Oh, sorry, you don't have to answer if you don't want to." She quickly told me waving her hands in front of her.

"No it's ok. They accused me for attacking a member and they kicked me out even though I didn't do it." I said clenching my fists at my sides.

"Oh. Hey! You're a wizard aren't you? I sensed magic power in you!" the girl said.

"Yeah! I'm a celestial wizard actually but when my guild kicked me out the stole my keys." I replied.

Suddenly I felt I dark aura and I looked at the girl who's expression darkened and was letting off a killing aura.

"They. Stole. Your. KEYS!?" She yelled. I nodded quickly.

The girl's aura faded and she sighed. Then I realized neither of the other two had talked and I didn't know any of their names.

"What's your names?" I asked cheerfully.

"Oh! I'm Celeste. I use two types of slayer magic, Celestial wolf and Spirit slayer magic as well as Dust wolf and spirit slayer magic." The girl known as Celeste replied.

Then the oldest girl spoke and just like her eyes her voice was very pretty.

"I'm Holly and I use Dust wolf and siren slayer magic." The eldest girl known as Holly replied with a warm smile.

"I'm Liam and I use healing magic and Dust dragon slayer magic." The boy known as Liam replied.

"Ok! I'm Lucy. It's nice to meet you guys! Oh and thanks for saving me!" I said cheerfully.

 **Celeste's POV**

I exchanged a glance with my sister and she nodded. I liked this girl and I knew what I wanted to do.

"Alright! Lucy, I want to ask you something and tell you another. One, do you want to join our guild Intertwining Realms? Two, lets go. We're getting your keys back." I said cheerfully.

Lucy's eyes widened at what I said and I swear I saw her eyes twinkle. I giggled my happy laugh. I was eight yet felt so mature!

"Yes! I would love to join your guild and are you sure you want to help me get my keys?" Lucy asked gratefully.

I heard my sister giggle and I smiled my sharp toothed smile.

"Of course we'll help you! Although you need to learn one thing. Wait can you use star dresses?" Holly asked.

"Star Dresses?" Lucy asked confused.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you when we get your keys and we get you into the guild!" I said giggling.

Lucy smiled brightly and I realized my brother was being... not himself. I looked back at him and smiled seeing how his eyes were trained on Lucy completely. I'll tease him later. I hadn't realized Holly and Lucy had started talking but they started to leave without us. I huffed and I grabbed Liam's hand and tugged him after my other sibling and Lucy. Lucy was a very powerful wizard, I could tell. I couldn't wait to see her in action!

When we finally reached the guild I heard Holly tell Lucy to let me open the door and I smiled brightly at her while she returned the smile. I walked up to the door and I could hear them cheering from out here. Then I heard something I didn't want to hear.

 _"So which key should we break first?" I heard a cool voice say._

 _"Lets do Virgo's." I heard a woman reply._

 _"Yeah! I can burn it!" I heard another man yell._

I pulled my ear away from the door with anger resident on my face. I kicked the door so it flung off it's hinges and I noticed it crushed a pink haired man against the wall. Lucy sweat dropped and Holly along with Liam burst out laughing. I couldn't help but giggle. I saw a flash of blue, black and white zoom by me ruffling my hair and then a gasp. I turned around and saw three exceeds hugging Lucy. I smiled, at least a few people or at least exceeds still cared about her.

"Lusheeeee! I missed you so much!" The blue cat yelled crying

"Yes. We are sorry about what happened." The white cat said significantly.

I heard a grunt of agreement from the black cat and Lucy hugged them back. I smiled at that.

"Lucy!" I heard two females yell.

The females ran over to Lucy and hugged her. One of the girls was Mirajane. I knew it was her because of sorcerer weekly. The other girl had long blue hair put up in pigtails and was crying rivers. Then I looked back at the rest of fairy tail. They had anger written all over their faces. I did a small gasp when my eyes hit something shiny and I knew it was Lucy's keys. The pink haired boy had gotten away from the rubble and noticed me staring at them and he growled. I noticed and ran straight for the keys and he did as well. I managed to grab the keys before he did but he grabbed my wrist and threw me to the ground.

Luckily I held onto the keys and when the boy tried to take the keys he got kicked into the wall. Liam did it and I smiled at him.

"Thanks Li-nii-san! ( **Sorry if I get these mixed up: nii-san and nee-san. Oh and I totally forgot I was on Celeste's POV the whole time so I'll do Lucy's the whole next chapter :P )**

"Lu-Chan! Here!" I yelled to Lucy.

Lucy shot her head towards me and I threw her keys to her. She ran towards them and grabbed them and brought them close to her chest. Just then the spirit I knew as Virgo appeared shaking.

"H-Hime... N-Natsu p-planned to b-burn my k-k-key." Virgo said shakily.

Lucy's eyes widened and her head shot towards Natsu who was the pink haired boy who was snickering. I glared at him and he flinched. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned my head and saw Lucy. She smiled at me and she whispered _"Can Mira, Wendy and the exceeds join your guild with me?"_ into my ear and I smiled at her nodding my head. The I moved away from her grasp and clapped my hands together and a magic circle appeared under my feet.

"Transport! Lucy, Holly, Liam, the exceeds, Wendy, Mira and myself! Destination! Intertwining Realms!" I yelled.

Magic circles appeared under all the people or exceeds names that I said and we transported to our guild. When we got there Holly removed the fairy tail guild marks with a spell she snuck from our master and I turned around to look at the people we brought back with us and smiled earning smiles from all the former fairy tail members.

We were in a forest and there was a tall building that had a portal with three stars on each side of it and one star above and below it right above the guild door. I giggled as the exceeds and girls looked in awe at the building.

"That's our guild mark. When you get the mark, it will pick the color that best suits your personality." Liam said looking at the guild mark above the door.

"Ok so the three of us will take some of you as a team to teach you realm magic and Wendy I can sense you have dragon slaying magic so you can just improve your magic." Holly said smiling.

"Alright so! Here it is! Our guild: Intertwining Realms!" I said as I opened the doors do our guild.

 **Done! I realize I used most of the OC's POV all by accident and next chapter's I will use more of Lucy's POV. Sorry! Anyway hope you liked it and I will post two more chapters tomorrow. I think I'm right when I say this chapter was longer right? Anyway I do need more OC's so if you want to share your ideas with me the things that are required are on chapter 1. I would put them on this chapter but I forgot all of the details and I put that chapter on today. Wow. Anyway R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Guild

**Alright! Thank you all for the views it makes me happy and I want to do a shout out for two people: and Hanna Asuka and for giving me OC ideas (Persephone and Katsuo)! Alright enough of this and onto the story. Oh wait I still need more OC's so if you have ideas I would love to see them! I had no idea for the title so I know it's similar to last chapter's title. Sorry!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter 3: The Guild**

 **Lucy POV**

I was very impressed by the guild I was looking at. They had a lot of members and there were three stories to this guild! It looked like they didn't have a barmaid which I thought was strange sense they had enough people to have at least one person behind the counter.

Well at least Mira knew where she was going so there's that. There were all variations of ages from eight year olds to at least fifty year olds. I felt someone tugging on my hand so I looked to my right and saw Celeste trying to get my attention.

"Lu-Chan! What do ya think?" Celeste asked excitedly.

"I think this place is great! I want to know why there's three floors though?" I asked looking two floors above us.

"Oh! Those are wizards we call E-class. They are really powerful and there's only ten wizards I think? Ya, ten wizards." Celeste replied thoughtfully.

"Who are the ten?" I asked curiously.

"The ten are Miku, Mina, Zaku, Persephone, Katsuo, Jake, Camu, Liam, Holly and me." Celeste replied counting on her fingers.

"Whoa! Your an E-class?" I asked quickly turning my attention to her.

"Yup!" Celeste replied happily. "Now let me introduce you to some of my friends!"

"Uh, OK!" I replied being dragged away from where I was standing

Celeste dragged me through the guild sometimes waving to some of her guild mates. I was amazed. It may have looked big on the outside but it seemed even bigger on the inside. Suddenly we stopped moving and I stopped looking around the guild and looked back at Celeste and saw three people in front of her. There were two girls and a boy.

The boy had blond hair exactly like mine and had white tips on his hair. He looked about nine and he had storm gray eyes. He wore a white T-shirt and regular jeans and whitish-yellow tennis shoes. The two girls looked exactly alike and looked eight as well so I was pretty sure they were twins.

The girl in the middle of the three had navy blue hair that reached her elbows and she had black eyes. She wore a dark purple dress that reached her knee caps that had the same type of layout as a nightgown. She wore the same color flats as her dress but they had a row of sequins at the toes. The other girl that was on the far left of the three had the same color eyes as the girl in the middle but her hair was cut to her shoulder caps like Celeste's and it was light blue. She wore a dress exactly like the girl in the middle's dress except it was a light purple and the same flats but lighter. They reminded me of the night sky and the sky in the daytime.

"Guys meet Lucy! She's going to be joining our guild along with a few others!" Celeste chirped cheerfully.

"Hi! I'm Miku!" The girl on the far left cheered.

"I'm Mina!" The girl in the middle said but less cheerfully.

"Rey." The boy on the far right said but not very enthusiastically.

"Really Rey. Don't mind him, his personality doesn't normally match his power." Celeste said glaring at Rey.

"Hey!"

"Shh! Be quiet Rey!" Miku said quickly.

I smiled at them. They were very upbeat, well, Miku was. Next thing I knew Celeste was dragging me off somewhere else and she was waving to the group of people. She pulled me around the guild even more and I kept running into people until she stopped again.

"Lucy this is Persephone!" Celeste chirped.

Celeste looked like she would explode from excitement. The girl Persephone looked about sixteen and she had waist-length platinum blond hair with blue, purple and pink tips. She had beautiful bright electric blue eyes. There were two wolf cubs beside her, one was black and the other was white. She was a little short for her age, about five-foot but she wore high heels. She had on ripped dark blue skinny jeans and a galaxy print corset top. She smiled at me kindly and she was one of those people who just made you smile back.

"Hi! Not to pry but what magic do you use?" Persephone said sweetly.

"Celestial summoning magic." I replied nicely.

"Oh! What keys do you have?" Persephone asked fascinated.

"Virgo, Leo, Aquarius, Aries, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Gemini, Cancer, Taurus, Capricorn, Lyra, Horologium, Pixus, Crux and the little dog." I said thinking precisely.

"Wow! You have ten of the twelve zodiacs?" Persephone said with twinkling eyes.

"Yeah." I said laughing.

"Ok lets get a move on c'mon Lu-Chan!" Celeste said tugging on my arm. "I wanted to introduce you to someone else but I guess she's on a job. Oh well! Let's get your guild mark!" Celeste chirped.

"What about the others?" I asked while heading up to the second floor.

"My brother and sister are handling them!" Celeste said opening a door.

When we entered the room I saw a desk in the middle of the room with four bookshelves lined against the walls. There were papers stacked up on the desk and a man which I was pretty sure was the guild master. He had red hair and a Black T-shirt with jeans and black sneakers. He looked about thirty and when he looked up I noticed he had snowy white eyes.

"Celeste? Who is this?" The man asked.

"This is Lucy master! She wants to join the guild!" Celeste chirped.

She really seemed happy today. The master looked me over then sighed.

"Wow, you three found six people who wanted to join today? Ok, so does she-" Master started but he was cut off by Celeste.

"She uses celestial summoning magic and I will teach her the star dress forms." Celeste said seriously.

"Alright. The girl Mira asked to be barmaid so go to her for the guild mark." The master said than gave me a smile.

I smiled back and then felt myself being dragged again. Alright, so I've been dragged throughout the guild. Then I heard three barks and a squeal. I saw Celeste being mauled by a golden wolf, dusty colored wolf and dirty blond colored wolf. Celeste was laughing like crazy and I only assumed they were her bonded wolves.

"Alright, alright! Heel!" Celeste said finally able to speak. "Lucy these are my wolves, Goldie, Sandstorm and Tornado." Celeste said pointing to each wolf.

Goldie was the golden wolf, Sandstorm was the dusty colored wolf and Tornado was the dirty blond wolf. It didn't surprise me when they spoke.

"Hello Lucy." Goldie said sophisticatedly.

"Hi!" Sandstorm barked happily.

"Hey!" Tornado said exactly like Sandstorm.

"Alright Lucy let's get started on your training once you get your mark!" Celeste said happily grabbing my arm once again.

I was being dragged around the guild to the bar and when we stopped I saw Mira smiling happily with a whitish blue guild mark on her right arm.

"Hey Mira!" I said happily "Can I have my guild mark?"

"Course!" Mira said happily pulling out a stamp. "Where?"

I pointed to where my fairy tail mark used to be. I wanted it somewhere where I didn't have to look at the old mark and I could look at the new mark. Mira stamped it on it faltered with it's colors and then it stopped on a golden portal with white rims.

"Wow!" Celeste said in awe.

Then she grabbed my arm and I waved to Mira. Celeste pulled me outside the guild and the wolves were following close behind. She stopped in a clearing and took Loke's key. I tried to take it back but she grabbed my hand.

"Lucy summon Leo." Celeste said giving me Loke's key.

"Um, ok." I said summoning Loke.

"Now Loke, transfer one thirtieth of your power to Lucy. Lucy, when all the thirtieths of each zodiac spirit that you have is transferred to you, you'll be able to use star dresses. I should warn you, it gets harder to learn the star dresses each time they transfer knowledge to you but to stay in the guild that's what you have to do ok?" Celeste explained.

"Ok!" I replied determinedly.

 **Done! Sorry that took so long, I had choir and it lasted until 4:30 and then I got distracted a lot but I finished! I don't think I will be able to post a fourth chapter today but I'll do my best, Tuesdays are always hard for me.**


	4. Chapter 4 Second GMG

**Alright so the character Katsuo will be entering the story and this OC was given to me from Hanna Asuka so here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail**

 **Chapter 4: Second GMG**

 **Lucy POV**

 **Time Skip: 31 Days (I feel too lazy to write 30 days of training -_-)**

The last 30 days were torture! Although it was worth it because now I'm even more powerful and I have another power! Celeste turned nine five days ago but that didn't change any training so that was a rip off, at least we had a party when we were done that day. Celeste told me something was going to happen when we got to the guild today but neither Holly or Celeste would tell me! We entered the guild and the master was surrounded by all the guild members.

"Oh my, looks like we're late!" Holly said keeping a smile.

"Well at least we weren't as late as last time!" Celeste cheered.

I sweat dropped and Holly nervously laughed. We joined the group of people and master started to speak.

"Alright! So, this year I have made up a team that will do good in the Grand Magic Games!" Master said.

My eyes widened. We were doing the grand magic games? They must not have made it past the preliminary rounds last year.

"Ok! So here are the members! Miku! Mina! Celeste! Lucy! Katsuo! And as a reserve: Persephone!" Master announced.

There were cheers everywhere and Celeste was jumping up and down clapping and my mouth was hanging open. Why was I in the games this year? Master hasn't even seen my new power!

"M-Me?" I asked.

"Lu-Chan I recommended you since I've seen how far you've progressed!" Celeste cheered next to me.

"O-Ok but there are a lot of other people who are stronger than me!" I replied.

"Ya ok but you want to show your new power right? Well here's the way!" Celeste countered.

"Hmm, fine, you won." I replied shrugging my shoulders in defeat.

Celeste squealed and I laughed at her enthusiasm. I looked around and saw that a lot of people were already partying. This guild really was something else. I was about to join them when I felt a tug on my jeans. I noticed Celeste joined the party so when I turned around I didn't expect to see her wolves sitting behind me. I turned around fully and I faced the three wolves. The wolves didn't talk much unless they were around Celeste or Holly or Liam and on rare occasions me so this was a surprise.

"We wanted to wish you luck." Goldie told me.

"Good-" Sandstorm started.

"Luck!" Tornado finished.

I learned that Tornado and Sandstorm were twins so they do that often.

"Thanks!" I said happily.

Sandstorm stood up and she walked forward and licked my hand with the guild mark. I smiled down at her and I rubbed her head. Then we heard a call and I looked over and saw Celeste waving to Goldie, Tornado and Sandstorm and they ran over to her.

Then I realized master had called a name I hadn't heard yet and Holly had come over when the wolves left and she thought that was what I was thinking about. I was thinking about the name I heard _'Katsuo'_ who was she? Then I realized Holly was waving a hand in front of my face and Liam was with her and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Oh sorry!" I said laughing a little.

"No big deal, anyway were you thinking about Katsuo?" Holly asked me.

"Oh yeah." I replied.

"Katsuo was on a job when you arrived and she came back yesterday. She's over there, you should meet her!" Holly said cheerfully pointing to a raspberry hair girl.

"Ok I will!" I replied but sweat dropped at her cheerfulness.

That must run in the family, I have even seen Liam goofing off and being cheerful at times but he isn't always cheerful. I waved to them and started walking towards the girl Holly pointed to. She was by the bar talking with Mira. As I got closer I saw her hair was in a high ponytail, she wore a jean jacket and a #00 shirt with short jean shorts with a red anklet and black sneakers. There was also a large dog lying at her feet.

I tapped her shoulder and she turned to look at me and she had sweet light mahogany brown eyes and she smiled at me. This guild was full of people who just make you smile. Her dog had gotten up to a sitting position and I noticed she looked about sixteen.

"I don't think I've met you yet! I'm Katsuo!" Katsuo said holding out her hand.

"Lucy." I replied shaking her hand.

"Oh you're one of the other members of the team for the GMG!" Katsuo said happily.

"Yeah." I said laughing a little.

"Lucy, I hope you do good out there but what about... them?" Mira asked.

"I don't know. Avoid them as best you can ok?" I replied sighing.

 **Mira POV**

I really want Lucy and the rest of the team to win but how are we supposed to avoid them? They'll probably hunt us down for ditching them. I picked up another glass and started to clean it. I like Intertwining Realms a lot and I'm happy I switched guilds and I can tell Wendy is as well. She found a team and is really happy.

Why am I worried? Ever sense we joined this guild we've only gotten stronger and stronger so we should be able to take them. Yeah, that's my new resolve! I smiled and continued to wash the dishes.

 **Celeste's POV**

I'm really happy that master took my idea of putting Lucy on the team I know she'll do well. My only concern is Fairy Tail. When I was there last, something was up and I didn't like it. It was like they were being controlled? It's possible that they were. Lucy told me while we were training they said things that weren't exactly right.

They said things that wasn't in some of their vocabulary. Oh well, I'll figure it out eventually. I went back to playing with my wolves and partying with Rey, Miku and Mina.

 **Holly's POV**

After I told Lucy about Katsuo I started thinking about Fairy Tail. I wonder what they'll do when they see her at crocus, well, if they do. Whatever they try to do they wont get past us. She's part of our guild now not theirs and we're her new family. I looked at Lucy and locked eyes with her and we exchanged smiles.

I guess I will wait until we get to Crocus before I jump to conclusions. Liam told me he thinks something is off about that guild and I can tell Celeste thinks so as well. I heard my name called and I saw Liam waving to me so I just decided to forget it and go back to partying for now.

 **Wendy's POV**

I knew I wasn't the only one thinking about Fairy Tail. I knew Carla, Happy and Lily were as well as me. I hope they just leave us alone. We are happy in this guild and whatever they do won't change that in a million years. There's no way I'm going back. What if they just end up being mean again? All I know is that the day Lucy walked in and she was forced to leave something wasn't right in the air.

I had healed Mira a little before Lucy came in that day, saying she didn't feel good. Then I did it to Happy, Carla and Lily but nothing was happening to me. They all said they didn't feel good after Lisanna passed out biscuits'. Did Lisanna do something? No that's not possible, she's to kind! Then again she accused Lucy of attacking her. I was pulled out of my thoughts when my team motioned for me to join them in partying. Oh well, I guess I'll forget it for now.

 **Nobody's POV**

The part lasted to the rest of the day but Liam, Holly, Celeste, Mira, Lucy and Wendy kept thinking about what would happen at Crocus but they kept dismissing their thoughts and going back to the party. Once the party ended exactly at twelve everyone went home and started packing for Crocus.

 **Unknown POV**

Alright, soon I'm going to crocus and the sooner the better. I need those keys, the holders don't deserve to have them. This is not going as planned but I'll have them all by the time this plan is over. There's no way they can overpower me now.

 **Lucy POV**

This was going to be great. I had a good feeling about this years GMG. My new power will help me a lot more than last year especially sense I can summon my spirits by just saying their name now. I just carry the keys to make me look weaker than I really am. That was suggested by Celeste which I thought was a great idea. I can even summon Aquarius without water now! I couldn't wait to get started on the road to Crocus.

 **Done! Like I said I have trouble with Tuesdays so sorry if this chapter is shorter than my normal chapters. I still need OC's so if you have and idea follow this:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Hair Color:**

 **Eye Color:**

 **Magic Type (any type of real slayer magic, you can make up a type or a summoning magic or something related to a real magic):**

 **Personality:**

 **Companion (if they have one like a wolf slayer would have a wolf or a siren slayer would have a siren):**

 **Normal Outfit:**

 **Anything Else You Want to Add:**

 **Thanks! Also I'm surprised I finished two chapters tonight! Chapter four, Accomplished! Two more chapters tomorrow! R &R!**


	5. Chapter 5 Crocus

**Hey! So I'm pretty sure it got rid of one of the OC owner names I put up so I'm just going to put the name back on here just in case. Persephone belongs to and I have two more OC's introduced in this chapter. There's Aki owned by justanotheranimefanx and Skyler owned by softichgirl. Now then, onto chapter five!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail**

 **Chapter 5: Crocus**

 **Lucy POV**

We were going to head over to Crocus today! I'll be able to see Hisui again, that's exciting. I was on my way to the guild when I felt a... different, presence than I was used too. I looked around and when my head went left I saw them. Coming towards me were four people who looked angry.

I couldn't tell who they were but when they got closer and I squinted I could tell who they were and my eyes widened. Coming towards me was Lisanna, Gray, Erza and Natsu. I started running to my guild but I could tell they were gaining on me and I slowed down. I spun around to face the four people and they stopped with surprise but then they got angry again.

"What do you want!" I snapped at them.

"We've been tracking you down. We're taking your keys back to fairy tail!" Erza snapped back.

"You can't have them." I replied holding the keys I didn't even need to use.

"We're not asking." Natsu replied lunging.

I backup and then I heard footsteps while I kept dodging flaming fists that were aimed for my head. My mind went from people that weren't at the guild. I normally arrived last but Miku and Mina went on a job with a new member! Just as I finished my thought Natsu was sent flying to the right and hit a wall.

Everyone's heads snapped in the direction opposite of where Natsu was flung. I smiled gratefully when I saw Miku and Mina. The new girl Skyler was there as well. She had purple hair with stormy grey eyes. She could control the weather, I think and wore ripped jeans with a tank top and leather jacket and she always carried a scythe on her back. She looked about twelve.

"Miku, Mina, Skyler!" I said happily.

"Lulu what are they doing here?" Miku asked me.

"Apparently they're just dumb enough to track me down for my keys." I said rolling my eyes.

This made Skyler smile and Miku and Mina giggle. I glanced at Lisanna and she had a tick mark on her head and her eyes flashed purple. All of a sudden team Natsu's eyes flashed the same purple and I knew something was happening with Lisanna.

"We have to get to the guild!" I said running to Miku, Mina and Skyler.

"What's the rush? I wanna knock some heads!" Mina said pounding her hand and fist together.

"No! We have to go!" I said running in the direction of the guild.

I turned my head and saw Miku stick her hand out and pull it back quickly and Team Natsu fell to the ground. The three turned to me and started running with me. I slowed so they could catch up and we ran to the guild. We bust through the doors and I scanned the room for Celeste. Instead I saw a golden tail and I knew it was Goldie.

"Celeste!" I yelled from the guild doors.

I saw a head with golden and silvery sparkled hair pop out from behind Sera. I motioned for her to come over.

"What's up Lu-Chan?" Celeste asked questioningly.

"I ran into Team Natsu on the way here but before we ran I saw Lisanna's eyes flash purple and then the rest of team Natsu's eyes also did it." I replied quickly.

"I knew it! Lu-Chan, I think Lisanna's controlling your guild." Celeste said seriously.

My eyes widened. We'll have to confirm it at Crocus. Just then Master made an announcement saying it was time to leave. We left the guild and when we passed the spot where Team Natsu was, they weren't there. I sighed and felt relaxed and we finally reached the train.

When we boarded, Persephone, Katsuo, Miku, Mina, Celeste and I went into a compartment. Nobu laid under Katsuo's feet while Luna and Luca laid under Persephone's. Goldie laid under my feet since Sandstorm and Tornado took up all the other space. I fell asleep on the arm chair noticing that everyone was ok with transportation.

I woke up and we were in the city of Crocus. I stood up and so did the rest of the team. We knew which hotel we were staying at so we split into groups. Celeste, Persephone, Luna, Luca, Goldie, Sandstorm, Tornado and I went off to explore more of Crocus. I loved it there. It was actually even more beautiful than last time I was here! We heard cheering and we turned a corner and saw the dragon slayer duo.

Sting looked up from a battle he just finished and he looked confused.

"Blondie? Where's Fairy Tail?" Sting asked.

I sighed, I didn't want to have to re tell that story. I was about to speak when Celeste spoke.

"She left and joined our guild. Simple as that!" Celeste chirped in her usual way.

"Oh, u-uh ok." Sting replied "Who wants a round next?"

We started to leave and I gave Celeste a look that said _'thanks'_ and she nodded in return. Persephone grabbed our hands and ran off towards a flower shop. I laughed and Celeste did her signature giggle. We bought a lot of flowers and then we had to return to the hotel since it was 11:30. Once we got to the hotel we had just put down our stuff and gathered with Miku, Mina and Katsuo when we hear a voice over the loud speaker.

"Good luck guys! Remember, I'm the reserve so I cant participate in the Preliminary but I'll see you in our stand!" Persephone said slipping out the door with Luna and Luca.

"Attention all participants! Let the Preliminary Round begin! It is the same thing as last year except there are new paths!" Mato the pumpkin announced.

"Alright lets do this!" I yelled.

"Yeah!"

We ran outside and each of the pathways to the sky labyrinth came down. I was about to go up when Celeste grabbed my arm. I looked at her with confusion on my face and she smiled.

"No need, Katsuo?" Celeste chirped.

"You got it." Katsuo replied.

I watched as she formed a bow in her hands and five arrows formed on the string.

"Transport arrows!" She yelled and shot arrows at each of our feet's causing magic circles to form around each of us. "Transport to the GMG announcer Mato!" She continued.

We all started to glow and next thing I knew we were right in front or Mato or 'the king'. He looked genuinely surprised that we just popped from out of no where but he quickly regained his poseur.

"Congrats Intertwining Realms! You've gotten first place in the preliminaries!" Mato exclaimed.

"Yeah!" We all cheered.

We entered the door behind Mato and it was a transport room that transported us back to our hotel. I had a note and we read it.

 _Congrats First Place Winners!_

 _You will be introduced last when we start tomorrow._

 _Remember to come prepared for we shall start as soon as the introductions our finished._

 _Enjoy the rest of your night and good luck in the GMG!_

 _-Mato_

My way of enjoying the rest of my night was falling face first onto the bed and falling asleep. That was a very eventful day and it was very exciting to get first place. I woke up to Mato booming through the loudspeaker.

 _"Attention all contestants! It's time to start the GMG!"_

 **Done! Sorry this is late but I'll try to get in chapter six but heads up, I may not be able to get it in tonight. Oh and sorry justanotheranimefanx, Aki will be included I promise but I have to find a right time to put her in.**

 **Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6 Seeker

**Alright I will introduce two new OC's when I find the right time and I need more male OC's ONWARD!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail**

 **Chapter 6: Seeker**

 **Lucy POV**

We were woken up by Mato but Celeste and I fell back asleep. When we woke up everyone had already left and we had to hurry. When we arrived everyone was waiting for us so we moved to the entrance and waited. They announced everyone up until the members of sabertooth, announcing each member one by one, then fairy tail the same way, their team was: Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lisanna and Laxus.

They each got a personal explanation along with their own entrance. Then it was our turn. I kept hearing murmurs that all the well known guilds were said and I smirked, this was going to be fun.

"And now, the guild who got first in the preliminaries, Intertwining Realms!" Yagima said.

Like every other guild, when he announced our guild name, a puff of smoke was released in front of our tunnel along with a purple and black version of our guild mark.

"Now to announce the team members! First up, we have someone who could very well be the best archer in all of Fiore! She's lovely and doesn't always think about her actions! Katsuo!" Mato announced.

Katsuo heard her cue and she ran out side and she was greeted by cheers. I think they cheered only because they didn't know if we were good or bad with our magic.

"Second and well, third, they are always together, even when announced, they're amazing and compliment each other very well, Miku and Mina Mesuji! The twins of Intertwining Realms!" Mato continued.

The twins ran out and were also accompanied by cheers and they were smiling brightly and looking at everyone jumping up and down.

"Fourth we have the reserve of the team, She's amazing and is never without her two companions, Persephone Lilia with Luna and Luca!" Mato was getting off track and reading off of cards now.

Persephone ran outside and twirled with cheers and her wolf pups jumping into the air.

"Next we have the fifth member of the team, she's part of the three siblings of this guild and is a major wolf slayer along with what they call E-class wizards, one of the three sweethearts of their guild, Celeste Shinozaki!" Mato called.

Celeste squealed and ran out greeted by cheers while she connected her hands and made them flat and pushed the tops of her hands against her chin tilting her head slightly and putting on an innocent look.

"Last but not least, the celestial maiden herself, the lovely and talented, you know her, you love her, Lucy Heartfilia!" Mato yelled pointing to the tunnel.

I took a deep breath and walked out to extremely loud cheers but I could just barely hear the booing of fairy tail. I smiled and fist bumped straight into the air and the rest of the team copied my movement. Every group headed back to the balcony that was assigned to us and we awaited the first part of the GMG.

"Alright so today we are starting with the Round Seeker! This game will work by the way of where you decide your player and we have a chooser lacrima chose a random picture of a contestant and that person will be the Seeker. The contestants who are not seekers will be put in random places of the town simulation. If the Seeker finds a person, then the two must fight. Whoever wins, earns five points, whoever is defeated, loses five points. If you get defeated, you are transported to another part of the arena. This will last for sixty minutes. If the Seeker is defeated, than the person who defeated the Seeker is the new Seeker and the old Seeker is transported somewhere else and is no longer the Seeker. Now choose your contestants." Mato explained.

After a long conversation we decided on Celeste. I watched her hop down from the balcony and land easily on the ground.

"Now all the participants are chosen! Let's begin!" Mato exclaimed ( **I feel a little lazy right now so I'm just gonna have Celeste run into people that I can think of their name at the time)**

 **Celeste POV**

I walked to the circle that had been put down with our guild mark and a picture appeared over my head with a picture of me and my name at the bottom. Mato announced for it to begin and we watched the picture that the chooser lacrima went through. It slowed around Orga, then I thought it would stop at Gray but then it went once more to me. I smiled, this would be fun, especially with my half and full form.

Then the area around me was a town and I knew the simulation had been set up and I was standing in it. I heard a horn and I ran off of the circle. Five steps into the arena I stopped and the dust around me started to flow into a line like form and it started circling around me about an elbow length away until it spread and fully engulfed me.

I was changing into my dust half form. I grew fur exactly like Sandstorms and my ears changed to a little bit higher on my head and transformed to wolf's ears and I grew a tail. My face changed to have a small snout with a black wolf's nose and all pointy teeth. My eyes changed to a wolf's eye form but stayed the same gold with silver specks. I grew extremely sharp claws on my hands and my shoes disappeared with only my feet with claws showing. I was wearing my normal knee length jean shorts and hood-shirt thing but the shirt changed to gray and my jean shorts to black.

When the dust died down I had completely gone to my half form and sniffed the air. Three scents hit my nose, Orga Nanagear of Sabertooth, Lyon Vastia of Mermaid Heel and Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail. Being myself I followed Gray's scent. I was silent and the scent was getting stronger. I turned a corner and I found his back facing me with his hands on his knee's panting.

I smiled and silently walked over to him collecting dust on my claws to make the slash even more painful. Once I got close enough I stopped and pulled my hand back. It was a good thing we can hear anyone on the outside. I swiped my hand down quickly and jumped back. Gray was thrown on the ground and he screamed. He got up shakily and turned around and faced me. When he saw me his eyes widened.

"How ya doin' Fullbusta?" I said evilly.

"How'd you find me." Gray asked pulling out a canon.

"Easy, I sensed you out." I replied.

Gray fired his ice canon at me and I ducked and ran around him quickly without him seeing me. I came up behind him and tapped his shoulder. Making him startled so his ice canon deformed and he spun around and I smirked.

"DUST WOLF'S HOWL!" I yelled sending a deadly dust beam out of my mouth.

Gray's eyes widened but before he got hit he sent an ice lance and one of them pierced my side and my eyes narrowed at the blacking out Gray.

"Fairy Tail -5 points and Intertwining Realms +5 points! There is ten minutes left." Mato announced.

I was in the lead but I needed to hurry. I also needed to get the wound I had checked out. I covered my open wound on my side with my hand and kept moving. I sniffed the air again and decided to go for Lyon. When I ran into him he stared at me and I rolled my eyes. I had five minutes.

"CELESTIAL WOLF'S HOWL!" I yelled roaring a mix of gold and silver.

The problem that time was Lyon sent ice birds at me which made my wound even deeper. I transformed back to my normal form and winced as I put my hand back over my wound. Time was up and my guild was in the lead while Mermaid Heel and Fairy Tail were tied for last. We were all transported back to our balconies and my team immediately rushed me to the infirmary where I got bandaged.

 **Lucy POV**

I witnessed the whole thing. Celeste took them both out with her howls but got extremely hurt in the process. As soon as she got back we demanded and literally pushed her into the infirmary. There we ran into Gray who was getting his back bandaged and he shot me a glare.

I didn't know if he was trying to be intimidating but it didn't work. I rolled my eyes and turned my thoughts back to Celeste.

"You did great but be a little more careful next time ok?" I said laughing a little at the end.

"Yeah ok." Celeste said giggling.

"NOW GET OUT!" Porlyusica yelled at us making us jump.

We all laughed at how much she hates people on the way back to the hotel. When we got back and we were in out room I couldn't help but wonder who would fight tomorrow. Oh well, guess I'll just have to wait to find out.

 **HAHA! I actually finished on time! It's a miracle! Anyway like I said I still need more male OC's so if you have any and want to share them please do!**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeeee :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Lucy's Battle

**Yo, so I still need male OC's and I kept wanting to say this but I kept forgetting as well. I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST LISANNA, that's just how my story is turning out...-_- Anyway. ONWARDS! OH and thanks for the reviews! They make me happy, although one of them is like wait, is that good or bad. They said it was my first fanfic so they thought it would not be that good but they actually think it's good? What? Anyway NOW to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, very sad, I know**

 **Chapter 7: Lucy's Battle**

 **Lucy POV**

When we woke up we had all overslept so we had to hurry to get down to the arena. When we got there we were all panting but we made it just in time for the announcement of the battles. So far we were in the lead which was a nice start compared to last time I was here.

"Alright now that all of the contestants have arrived, we will announce the first fight of the day!" Mato announced.

I crossed my fingers. I hoped I wasn't fighting but my hoping became less secure when he announced the guilds.

"The guilds fighting first are... Fairy Tail and Intertwining Realms." Mato announced.

I bit my lip and my whole team tensed, even Persephone. The difference was Fairy Tail was looking overly cocky and the whole stadium was cheering loudly. My heart stopped when he announced the people fighting.

"The team's contestants will be, Lisanna Strauss!" Fairy Tail cheered loudly. "Verses, the one and only, Lucy Heartfilia!" Mato announced.

I heard our whole guild cheering. My team turned to me and had blank faces. My face was covered in a scowl.

"They did this on purpose." I said angrily.

"Lu-Chan! You can test your new powers!" Celeste said regaining her usual cheer.

The twins brightened up a little after Celeste said that.

"Yeah Lulu!" Miku said.

"Yeah! You're more powerful than Lisanna and you know it!" Mina said helpfully.

"I don't know, something's off about her and she probably trained as well." I said looking at the arena.

"So?" I heard Katsuo say.

I turned to look at her and cocked my head a little raising one of my eyebrows. She laughed a little at my action.

"Even if you lose, or get a draw, we won't be any less proud of you and it's not like we'll hate you." Katsuo said matter-of-fact like.

"Yeah! You're part of our guild now! You're our family now!" Persephone chimed in.

I smiled at them and they gave me good luck smiles. I hadn't practiced my new magic much but we had gone over the basics, I hadn't even seen my star dresses myself yet. I started to walk away from the balcony but then smirked. I wanted a big entrance. I spun around and faced my team mates who were confused and I winked at Celeste.

Celeste got the idea and mouthed _'good luck lu'._ I motioned for them to move out of the way and they did but they were also confused. I took a deep breath and ran to the balcony edge and vaulted over the side. I landed on the arena floor on my feet but I felt like I would fall over on the inside so I started to walk towards the middle of the arena where I saw Lisanna.

We shared scowls and then we heard the ding that meant begin. Lisanna went right as the bell went and she snapped my keys and threw them to Fairy Tail's stand. It didn't matter what they did with the keys, I would be able to summon my spirits even if they broke the keys. I yawned and Lisanna's smile fell.

"Why aren't you freaking out! You need your keys!" Lisanna yelled angrily.

"Do I? Didn't Notice. Loke!" I yelled at the end.

Lisanna's eyes widened as she saw the magic circle and bell appear before me. Then her eyes flashed purple and I narrowed my eyes. Then I heard a crack and looked up to see that they had broken Loke's key. I smirked.

"Won't work _Fairy Tail._ " I said with my voice dripping acid at the name.

They looked surprised that Loke didn't drop in pain. I was angry, now or never.

"Star Dress! Leo Form!" I yelled.

Then I was enveloped in golden light. My hair was put up into a bun while my clothes turned to a black dress that I had one leg uncovered with a golden ribbon wrapped around the waist with black flats and a golden ribbon keeping my hair up. I had detachable black sleeves that started at my elbows and opened up so they were like cuffs that didn't touch my wrists but ended at them. Loke's star mark was on the left part of my chest. **(I didn't look up the picture, what?)**

The golden light faded and I looked down and smiled. I completed my first transformation! I looked at Lisanna and Loke had gone to the sidelines. Lisanna charged and me and swiped but I moved but got scratched on the arm.

"Regulas Impact!" I yelled punching Lisanna on the back.

Lisanna was thrown to the ground bleeding but got back up.

"Aquarius! Taurus!" I yelled.

Said spirits appeared and I used Aquarius's transformation. I was surrounded by another golden light but when it went away I realized I was wearing the same outfit from when I saved Fairy Tail at Tartaros. I guess I had transformed before.

"Taurus!" I yelled sending a beam of water at Lisanna who got hit but as a distraction. I used another beam of water and it surrounded Taurus's axe which he sent flying at Lisanna who dodged but fell to the ground from the impact of the axe next to her. I sent a beam of water at her after sharing a nod with Aquarius who sent a beam as well. It hit spot on.

When the dust cleared I saw a standing Lisanna but she was too weak and she fell to the ground. Five seconds past, then ten and then it was over.

"Lucy Heartfilia is the winner!" Mato announced.

"I have to say, summoning three spirits and knowing the star dresses of the spirits is quite an accomplishment." Yagima said.

I heard extremely loud cheering from my guild and team. I laughed and thanked my spirits and they left to go back to the spirit world. When I got back to our balcony I was bombarded with congratulations. The rest of the fights weren't very exciting.

 **Orga vs. Beth**

 **Winner: Orga**

 **Erza vs. War Cry**

 **Winner: Erza**

 **Toby vs. Kagura**

 **Winner: Kagura**

 **Jura vs. Wisley**

 **Winner: Jura**

When we wen't back to the hotel I found a box on my bed and my team watched me open it. In it was a note that read:

 _'We know you cheated Heartfilia. Watch your back. We're coming for you.'_

It was sloppy and hard to read but I would know it anywhere. The one who wrote it was

Natsu Dragneel

 **Cliffhanger! Sort of, anyway yeah there's that. I may have something going on from Friday to Saturday so bear with me if I do and hang in there. I will be back to writing on Sunday and we can get on with the story after this chapter. If I don't have anything going on I'll post tomorrow. Oh wait. I may be able to do it on Saturday as well just not Friday. I'm not near the end of the fanfic yet but I have two options for after I finish, well three:**

 **A) Do a sequel**

 **B) Transfer the characters, make them a little different and make a new story with them**

 **or**

 **C) Do an entirely different story.**

 **R &R and I'll have a poll for what I should do on my profile if you want to vote on A, B, or C.**

 **Bye! Next chapter won't be a chapter, just an overview of the character's I'll be using.**


	8. Chapter 8 Character Review

**This is just a character Review ( I won't do the exceeds or Wendy or Mira or Lucy because, yeah.**

 **Disclaimer: For this, I own Celeste, Holly, Liam, Miku, Mina, Rey, anyone else I forgot, of Master James, I know you never knew his name but there it is.**

 **Owned by people marks ()**

 **Name: Celeste (myself)**

 **Age: 9**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Color: Golden with silver sparkles**

 **Eye Color: Golden with silver specks**

 **Personality: Spastic, cheerful, serious, lethal if want's to be, kind**

 **Companions: Goldie, golden wolf/celestial wolf; Sandstorm and Tornado dirty blond and dusty wolf/twin dust wolves**

 **Magic: Celestial and Dust wolf and Spirit Slayer magic**

 **Anything else: Normally wears a shirt that reaches neck with hood and sleeves end five inches above elbows with jean shorts that ends at knees, tennis shoes**

 **Name: Holly (myself)**

 **Age: 18**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Color: Back length dusty blond colored hair**

 **Eye Color: hazel brown eyes**

 **Personality: Cheerful, kind, serious, can scare people easily**

 **Companions: None**

 **Magic: Dust wolf and Siren slayer**

 **Anything Else: Wears a knee length dusty colored dress with black belt and black high heels**

 **Name: Liam (myself)**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Hair Color: Guildarts color but messy with blue highlights at tips**

 **Eye Color: Blue green eyes with specks of dusty colors**

 **Personality: Outgoing, kind, silent most of time, cheerful at times**

 **Magic: Healing and Dust Dragon slayer**

 **Companions: Sfinga the Exceed. Brown eyes with green fur**

 **Anything else: red hoody, black sneakers, loose jeans**

 **Name: Aoza (anonymous person that doesn't have profile) Not introduced yet**

 **Age: 12**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Color: Boy length red but amazingly fabulous**

 **Eye Color: Red**

 **Personality: Spastic, Caring, enjoys animals, loves books**

 **Magic: Imagination magic, costs a lot of magic power**

 **Companions: Dog version of exceed, big as horse when riding, deep purple eyes, red coat, name: Aka**

 **Anything Else: Black dress that goes up to neck with a ribbon on neck with sleeves that open up at wrists, ends at top of thighs, red triangles on sides of waist, black stockings up to middle thighs**

 **Name: Aki (justanotheranimefanx) not introduced yet**

 **Age: 15**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Color: Wavy at tips, medium length, auburn**

 **Eye Color: Green**

 **Magic: Poison Devil Slayer & Arc of Time**

 **Personality: mostly quiet, observant, loyal, friendly, hopeless with advice, solves problems with fighting**

 **Companions: none**

 **Anything else: Half side of her is demon, shows marks in battle, sea sickness, teal shirt with 3/4 length sleeves, black jeans, brown ankle boots**

 **Name: Skyler (Softichgirl)**

 **Age: 12**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Color: Purple**

 **Eye Color: Stormy Grey**

 **Personality: nice, loyal, when mad can destroy city**

 **Magic: Weather Magic**

 **Companions: None**

 **Anything else: ripped jeans, tank top, leather jacket, weapon of choice is scythe**

 **Name: Timber (Tigertyler7) Not introduced yet**

 **Age: 18**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Hair Color: very short Black**

 **Eye Color: Brown**

 **Personality: serious in battle, friendly loner, militaristic with orders**

 **Magic: Satan Soul; Torafuzar soul**

 **Companions: Summon holographic image of Torafuzar, big enough to sit on shoulder**

 **Anything else: Torafuzar clothes, muscled and as big as Elfman, tried to save Torafuzar, failed, got torafuzar's soul**

 **Name: Melody (Flamexofxchaos) not introduced yet**

 **Age: 11**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Color: Black with purple and white stripes**

 **Eye Color: Chocolate Brown**

 **Personality: Shy when you meet, friendly and outgoing one you get to know her**

 **Magic: Music**

 **Companions: White Tiger**

 **Anything Else: Always wears headphones**

 **Name: Persephone Lilia ( )**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Color: waist length, platinum blond hair, purple, pink and blue tips**

 **Eye Color: Bright electric blue**

 **Personality: acts like bubbles from powerpuff girls, Harley Quinn when fighting or mad**

 **Magic: Moon/star wolf slayer**

 **Companions: Luna and Luca, black and white wolf cubs**

 **Anything else: wears heels, ripped, dark blue skinny jeans, galaxy print corset top**

 **Name: Katsuo (Hanna Asuka)**

 **Age: 16**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair color: Raspberry pink, high pony tail**

 **Eye Color: Light mahogany brown**

 **Personality: acts without thinking, gets her in trouble**

 **Magic: Archer Magic**

 **Companions: Nobu, large dog**

 **Anything else: wears an oversized jean jacket, red #00 shirt, short jean shorts, black sneakers and anklet**

 **ALRIGHT That's done, so I will not be able to post on Friday so bear with me I'm Sorry!**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	9. Chapter 9 Katsuo and the Dragon

**Alright I'm back! I will do either 2 or 4 chapters depending on the time I have. Onwards!**

 **Disclaimer: I don not own Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter 9: Katsuo and the Dragon**

 **Lucy POV**

I woke up to Katsuo yelling in my face to get up. My eyes flew open. I glared at her and she smiled throwing my normal clothes at me.

"What! Can't I sleep in peace?" I yelled putting on my shoes.

"You could if we weren't LATE!" Katsuo said keeping her smile.

"Huh!? Let's go!" I yelled running out the door.

Katsuo and I ran and then I tripped and landed at the Fairy Tail Team's feet. The note from the night before flashed through my mind as they glared down at me. I quickly got up and Katsuo was glaring at the team with her arms crossed. I saw Natsu about to speak but he didn't get to.

"Shut it Dragneel. After that note you gave us, you're lucky I didn't hunt you down let alone restrain myself right now." Katsuo growled.

Their team glared at Katsuo but she smirked and motioned for me to follow her. We walked away from the stunned group. Then we realized how late we were. We ran as quick as we could too our balcony and when we reached it Celeste looked like she would burst from impatience.

Who knew she could actually get impatient. Seeing her in this state scared me. She sighed when we finally showed up and looked at us suspiciously.

"What took you so long?" Celeste asked suspiciously.

"We uh, ran into Fairy Tail's team." I said scratching the back of my head. Katsuo nodded.

"Oh, ok." Celeste said returning to her normal self.

When we reached the balcony I saw Fairy Tail go to their balcony. Then it hit me, how could Lisanna control Laxus? I remembered when I fell I saw Laxus confused as to way the rest of the team was glaring at me. I looked at Laxus and saw he was focused on the announcer while the rest were looking around and then their eyes landed on the balcony we were at.

I sighed and turned to look at the arena when the crackling of the loudspeaker sounded.

"Today is another battle portion and the first match will be, Katsuo from Intertwining Realms against Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail!" Mato announced.

I looked at Katsuo and she looked extremely evil. Celeste was sweating with a smile on her face next to me. Katsuo saw Natsu enter and jumped off the side of the balcony. She landed expertly with little sound and walked to the middle of the arena.

"Begin!" Mato announced.

"C'mon Katsuo!" I yelled.

"You can do it!" Miku and Mina yelled in sync.

"Yeah! Beat him and show him who's boss!" Celeste yelled.

 **Katsuo POV**

Dragneel roared right off the bat and I moved an inch to the side and turned so I face the beam.

"How!" Dragneel yelled angrily.

"Your aim is off. Calculate how off and you can dodge it easily. Not that you can do it, you need brains." I smirked.

Dragneel's eyes flared and his pupils dilated. My smirk grew and I summoned by bow. Dragneel ran towards me and I summoned one arrow with a red tip. I heard my team cheering for me and my confidence went even higher.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Dragneel yelled.

I dodged and aimed my arrow at the fire. Then shot the arrow.

"Flame Catcher!" I yelled.

The arrow landed on the ground by Dragneel's feet and it sucked the flame right out from his hand it orbited around the arrow. Dragneel tried to produce more flames with a smirk on his face but it only joined the orbit around the arrow. I summoned a arrow with a blue tip and shot it at Dragneel.

"Water's Gift!" I yelled

The arrow was surrounded by water and barreled towards Dragneel. His eyes widened and he tried to block it but he wasn't fast enough and the arrow hit his face sending him to the wall. I got distracted by my team and next thing I knew I was against the wall with Dragneel's hand against my throat. Then his eyes flashed purple and he gained a confused look.

My eyes widened when I realized he actually was being controlled. His hand loosed around my neck and I could breathe. I looked him over and realized Lisanna was talking to her team completely ignoring the battle I sighed and mumbled something Natsu could hear, saw his confused face and kicked him to the other side of the arena.

I needed to finish this so I could talk to my team. I summoned a metallic arrow and shot it at Natsu's head.

"Iron's Clamor!" I yelled and Iron surround the arrow and it knocked out a confused Natsu who had just gotten up.

The end of the match sounded and I saw Lisanna turn around and her eyes widen. My team ran to me and I whispered so Miku, Mina and Celeste could hear me to meet in the infirmary. I put Natsu's arm around my shoulder and when I got to the infirmary, my team was waiting for me along with Rey, Holly and Liam.

I walked in and locked the infirmary door and laid Natsu on a bed and sighed. I looked at my team and they all looked confused.

"What's wrong Katsuo." Persephone asked seriously.

"Lisanna really is controlling Fairy Tail." I said.

"Except Laxus." I heard Lucy add. "He didn't act like the rest of the team remember?"

"Yeah. Anyway, during the battle Natsu's eyes flashed purple and then he looked confused." I said.

"Like he didn't know what he was doing there." Holly added.

"Yeah." I said. "Liam, heal him."

Liam nodded and when he looked at Natsu he looked back at me.

"No need." Liam said.

My eyes widened and I turned around to see Natsu staring at Lucy. I shook my head and realized he heard the whole thing.

 **Lucy POV**

"Uh..." I said noticing Natsu was staring at me.

"Alright, alright Natsu stop staring!" Liam said angrily which surprised me.

If anything Liam looked outraged and, something else. Natsu snapped out of his daze and noticed the mark on my hand where Fairy Tail's used to be.

"Where's your guild mark?" Natsu asked shakily.

I heard a 'tsk' and looked and saw Katsuo shaking her head and Holly and Celeste angry. I was going to let them answer him.

"Your guild forcefully took it off her." Celeste snapped. It was different from hearing her normal chirp.

"We would never do that!" Natsu snapped back.

"Well you did and Lisanna was controlling you!" Holly snapped.

Natsu's eyes widened in disbelief and betrayal. I sighed.

"Alright he obviously has no idea on what's going on so I'd leave him alone but I have an idea." I said gaining everyone's attention.

"Natsu. See for yourself and try to find a cure of not just wearing off. Be ruthless and do whatever Lisanna tells you, got it?" I asked him impatiently.

Natsu nodded and we heard clicking. The quickest way to get back to our hotel was to transport and our quickest transporter was Katsuo so we looked at her. Katsuo was already shooting the arrows.

"Transport! Canossa Hotel!" Katsuo yelled.

We transported right as the door opened and we were in our hotel room and everyone sighed in relief. Tomorrow they do something like last year's Pandemonium. We already chose Celeste since Mina and Miku were obviously for the team portion and Persephone was a reserve so we couldn't send her.

Tomorrow was something I was glad I wasn't participating in. I had enough until the team battle at the end.

 **Chapie done! Thank you for holding out yesterday! I don't need any more OC's so thank you for the OC's I got!**

 **Now to work on chapie 10... yaaaaaay**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	10. Chapter 10 Save Crocus!

**Alright! Chapie ten! Here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter 10: Save Crocus!**

 **Lucy POV**

Today the whole team actually made it on time! We waited for Fairy Tail and when they arrived Mato boomed through the loudspeaker like always.

"Today's competition is called Save Crocus! Send your competitors and I will explain." Mato said.

Celeste automatically jumped off the balcony and ran to our spot and her picture appeared above her.

"Intertwining Realms has chosen their competitor! Celeste! As well as Sabertooth and Fairy Tail!" Mato said as everyone started piling up.

"Now then, here's how the game works. We pair up two people from different guilds and they are put in a section of Crocus. Once they defeat all the monsters in the area or get beaten trying we put their points up and whoever has the most points wins! Whoever has the least points gets 0 points then so on so forth. Begin the matching!" Mato announced.

Lacrima produced screens with two slots for pictures and no surprise Laxus and Celeste were paired up. I didn't know how to react. Laxus wasn't under mind control but he was usually hard to work with and Celeste only works well with people she actually likes. She may try just to earn us points though. I could tell from hear she was crying on the inside but had a bright smile on the outside.

 **Celeste POV**

I was teamed up with Laxus! A Fairy! The only way I'll work with this guy is for the points. I was crying on the inside but smiling on the outside. I walked over to Laxus and we were transported to Crocus. I changed into a half form which was exactly like my other one except I used my Celestial half form instead of my Dust half form.

I sniffed the air and I smelt fifteen different monsters down the right path, thirty different monsters down the front path and another fifteen monsters to the left. then I smelt sixty different monsters down the path behind us. I sighed, not knowing which was the best path.

"Which way and how many." Laxus asked looking in front of us.

"Fifteen left, fifteen right, thirty front, sixty back." I replied.

"Let's start with the back. Take out the biggest group first." Laxus said turning and walking down the oath behind us.

I followed him until he stopped and waited. I sniffed the air and barrel rolled to the front when a laser shot through where I was standing. I turned to full form which turned me into a golden wolf with dust tipped ears and paws along with the tail tip. My teeth were extremely sharp as well as my nails. I ran and sent out a golden howl which took of fifteen of the sixty monsters. There was fort-five left when I heard a loud explosion and lightning.

"I got twenty!" I heard Laxus yell.

"Fifteen!" I growled.

Scratch that, not fort-five, now it was twenty-five. I scratched a monster having it blow out taking five others with it then sending a dust howl that took out seven more leaving twelve monsters left. I heard and explosion and hoped out from the bushes and saw the remaining twelve dissolve. Laxus and I ran back to where we started running towards the thirty towards the front.

When we reached the group I immediately pounced on one and biting it's throat then howling golden at a group of ten then a dust howl at a group of three giant ones. Then Laxus blew up the rest and we ran back to the beginning once again.

"I'll go right." I said running down the right path.

"I'll take left then." Laxus replied running down the left.

When I got there it was full of giant monsters. Luckily there was only fifteen of them. I changed back to my half form and a monster swiped at me scratching my arm. I howled a mix of gold and dust and it took him out taking out two others with him. Then I slammed my hand down on the ground towards a group of six monsters and a wave of gold hit them.

The monsters immediately dissolved and then I did the same to the other group of six but with a dust wave. When I finished I changed back to a wolf and ran at top speed and reached my teleportation circle and turned back to my normal nine year old self. As soon as I changed back I saw Laxus running towards me and he slid into his circle and we teleported back to the arena.

I looked around and we were the first ones out and we got a lot of cheering. our score was a hundred so we were in the lead with ten points so far. Then we watched as other teams appeared. By the end we had the most points so we won ten points for each of our teams.

When I reached my team I heard congratulations and squeals saying I did amazingly. I giggled glad to be done with it. We didn't really work together but we still got full points which I was glad we got. We had three more days left until we left Crocus. Technically two if you count on how many battle days. Tomorrow was the break day and the team definitely needed it.

I looked at my team and smiled as we headed to the bar.

 **Lucy POV**

I never knew Celeste had full forms, I thought she only had half forms. Oh well, none the less we still won! We were in the lead and I could tell the whole guild was happy that we were winning. When we reached the bar Katsuo and Persephone made me go get something but I refused and I covered by buying juices for Miku, Mina and Celeste. When I set down their glasses they gulped them all down eagerly. I laughed and sat down next to Celeste.

"Why aren't you with Persephone and Katsuo?" Celeste asked plopping her glass down on the table.

"Yeah?" Miku asked.

"Why?" Mina finished.

I laughed a little and then thought about my answer.

"Well I don't normally come to bars and I didn't want to start now with that stuff." I said laughing.

"Oh!" Celeste said looking at the bar. "I'll be right back."

"Ok." I said.

Celeste got up and walked over to the bar and asked the bartender for more juice. When she came back she sat down and started drinking her orange juice once again. I looked around the bar and then I saw fairy Tail enter and I slouched in my seat. Celeste noticed too and sighed then pointed to the group from Fairy Tail that entered so Miku and Mina knew. They narrowed their eyes but then they went back to talking.

I pulled out a book from the bag I brought with me then I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Levy and sighed. I looked at her again and noticed she looked distressed. She motioned for me to follow her which I did. We went to the bathroom and Levy looked at me.

"What." I asked bluntly.

"Lu-Chan I'm sorry for how I treated you. I didn't feel good that day and then everything went blurry until I got here and I saw you." Levy said.

So she was being controlled and her spell wore off as well. I told Levy the same thing I told Natsu and she agreed. I walked out and two minutes later Levy left and joined Fairy Tail. That's two more people helping us find a cure from the inside. I still have no idea what Lisanna wants or why she's doing this to Fairy Tail. I'm determined to find out but if we do find a cure, I'm not going back.

 **Now that's done! I forgot to say, a poll is on my profile, I'm pretty sure it's on my profile so it would be great if you would help me with the poll! Thanks! I'm only doing these two today so I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeeeee :)**


	11. Chapter 11 Sorry!

**Hey! I'm really sorry for not updating but I have to abandon this story. This is not because the rude or mean comments on the reviews. BTW I really don't pay much heed to those, anyway, I am just out of idea's lately and I'm actually getting kind of busy. One again this is not because of any mean comments and I am REALLY REALLY sorry for anyone who actually liked my story!**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	12. Chapter 12 Alright Fine!

**Hahaha. Gotta say I'm surprised people liked my story so much! I will continue this story and I will not be bothered by hecklers but it may take me longer to update so just hang in there k? But, sense people liked my fanfic and I looked at my reviews, I will continue the story.**

 **You all boosted my self esteem so thx for the reviews! The good comments are what are bringing me back to the story so thank the people who asked me to not stop the story and yeah! I will continue to update real chapies!**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	13. Chapter 13 The Twins

**Hey! I am SO EXTREMELY SORRY for the terribly long wait! I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and for not leaving my story in the terrible gap AND off a cliffhanger. ANYWAY here you go and hope ya'll enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, I'm working on it though (not)**

 **Chapter 13: The Twins (I guess it's chapter thirteen?)**

 **Lucy POV**

All of my free day I tried to find a cure for Lisanna's mind control but everytime I was dragged off by my team mates to go shopping or something so I didn't get anything done and now the free day was over and we were back to the GMG. Today was the tag team battle or whatever and we already knew who we were putting in as our team representatives. Miku and Mina obviously, I mean, they compliment each other with their power and their strong AND they hadn't gone yet so they were the obvious choice.

Our team was the second team there which actually surprised me and I could even tell it surprised my team mates. That's sad, my life has come to being surprised that I'm early, huh, wow. When the teams were all there which literally took two hours, they announced the first two guilds to fight.

"The first guilds are... Fairy Tail and Intertwining Realms!" Mato yelled. "Choose your representatives now!"

I felt like his voice was just getting louder and louder. He needed to be quiet for once. We all looked to Miku and Mina and they nodded and did the signature jump over the side of the balcony thing. Celeste, Persephone, Katsuo and I ran to the balcony to watch them fight.

 **Miku POV**

When we hit the ground I immediately saw our competitors. Our competitors were Erza and Gray. Great, titania was up against us. No problem, we're E-class! Mina sighed next to me and I think we both knew we had to attack quickly and straight on. Although this should be easy enough considering our power. The cool thing about Mina and I is the fact we could link minds!

I linked with Mina while we were walking to the middle and I told her what I wanted to do.

'Mina, I'll take care of Erza but I want to tire her out a bit first ok? I'll join you with Gray later just stay focused on him, not me.'

'Alright, be careful ok?'

'When am I careful?'

I saw Mina role her eyes and I put on a winner's smile. When we got to the middle of the circle, I bowed along with Mina and so did Erza and Gray. Then the thirty minutes started and Gray shot at me with an ice cannon blast but I easily evaded. Then I saw a shadow but much lighter looking substance throw him back. The night sky's color, Mina the night sky siren slayer. I faced Erza and got ready to fight her, or at least tire her out.

 **Mina POV**

After I flung Gray to the wall with my siren slayer magic, I decided to use my powerful attacks. I'm more powerful at night so my regular attacks won't really work. I sucked in air and then let out a burst of night air.

"NIGHT SKY SIREN SCREECH!"

My screech knocked Gray back to the wall and I smiled evilly. Then a lance of ice came and hit me in the stomach making me fly back and slam against the ground. I coughed and then flung right back up. I glared more evilly than Erza making him flinch and then I used a secret art.

"NIGHT SKY SIREN SECRET ART: MIDNIGHT BLOSSOM!"

I threw my hands up and the ground started to shake. Then the ground stopped and twenty beams of the same color air as when I flung Gray to the wall the first time shot out of the ground and wrapped around Gray until it looked like a giant midnight flower bud. The bud kept shrinking and when it dispersed, Gray was on the ground and I got distracted seeing Miku flung to the wall and coughing up a bit of blood that I didn't notice Gray had used the last of his magic power to use a ice cannon and it hit me straight on.

I saw Gray pass out and then I was flung to the wall and I hit my head hard. When I fell to the ground I was really weak and when I lifted my hand to the back of my head and brought my hand to my face, it was covered in blood. I heard my team mates yelling my name from the balcony and I heard the bell ding. I looked and saw Erza had passed out of the ground and Miku was supporting herself on a wall smiling.

 **Miku POV (When the fight started and Mina had just thrown Gray to the wall)**

I evaded a sword strike from Erza and then ducked another. My plan was to wear her out with using as little magic as possible and then I would take the air from her lungs making her pass out from lack of oxygen. Erza kept changing her armor and each time it got harder and harder to dodge. I was cutting it close, I need to do something.

"SKY SIREN"S SLASH!"

I swiped at Erza's stomach and she flew back a little. There, I made us have a good distance away from each other. Then Erza changed to a armor with a staff and I sighed. She had long range, OF COURSE SHE HAD LONG RANGE! I needed to do more work than I thought. I dodged two spears to my face then ducked and grabbed the stick part when Erza tried to stab me again and threw Erza over my head with her staff.

Erza landed with a grunt on her back and she changed back to her normal armor. She got up and I looked at Mina to see how she was doing and she had just screeched at Gray. Erza charged at me with her flight armor and punched me in my stomach. I planted my feet, grabbed her arm with one hand and then slashed at Erza's face.

"SKY SIREN'S SLASH"

My slash hit Erza and she stumbled back but then she used her flight armor to come up behind me and punched my back sending me flying to the wall. I coughed up a bit of blood and glared at Erza. I gained my ground and wobbled a little then decided it was time to end our battle. I saw Mina's midnight blossom a little earlier so I knew we didn't have much time left.

"SKY SIREN SECRET ART: AIR STEALER!"

I pointed my palm at Erza and then clenched it making the air come out from her lungs and she collapsed. I heard cheers from the arena and from my team mates and I supported myself on the wall. I smiled brightly and the match ended.

"Intertwining Realms wins!" Mato boomed.

 **Lucy POV**

And to the infirmary we go! We had come down to help Miku and Mina to the infirmary. I sighed thinking about how many times we have gone to the infirmary. When we got there, Porlyusica bandaged Miku and Mina quickly then told us to leave. She really does hate people.

"Good job you two!" I said happily

"Yeah!" Celeste chirped as always.

"Thanks." Miku and Mina said in sync.

When we got back to our room, I decided to sleep because why not. The others left and before I fell asleep I heard talking outside. I went to the window and I immediately saw Lisanna. She was talking to herself. Was she crazy?

"They are all under my control. The only problem is that guild. Why do they keep beating us? I have Fairy Tail under my control, why are they not winning? So many thoughts to comprehend. Ah, I know, I'll just have them take more of the potion to strengthen my hold on them and make them even stronger."

Lisanna left and I ran back inside. I started freaking out, it was a potion, ok. She said she'll give them more! Natsu and Levy! For all I know she could put them back under mind control! This was bad, very, very bad. I ran out of the room to catch up to the others so I could tell them what I heard. The only problem was, I had no idea where they were and crocus was a huge city. Great.

 **DONE! I hope I will be able to update tomorrow, until then, I hoped you all liked this chapter. I also wanted to say I have NOTHING against Lisanna, that's just how my story is playing out. Also I'm so sorry, but for the non introduced characters, I have no idea how to put them in YET, BUT! I will hopefully be able to put them in at one point. Thanks!**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	14. Chapter 14 What a Team

**Hey guys! Yeah, I definitely updated the day after the Twins chapie. I know, I'm busy but here you go now! Hope ya'll like my new chapie. Also, scrath the uh, not being able to find spots for the characters I haven't introduced, someone gave me an idea that was really good and I plan to use it! Anyway enjoy and thanks for all the good reviews! OH! Also I wanted to point out, I'm using a weird doc so it always starts out with some weird thing as the title so you'll have to wait for the real update, sorry about that!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter 14: What a Team**

 **Celeste POV**

When I woke up I yawned and stretched out my arms. I was still hazy but when I looked around the room, I saw Lu-Chan brushing her hair. My head snapped around the room and everyone else was still sleeping. Whoa! She was actually the first one up! Although I wonder what made her so tired in the first place, normally she's never late, unless she walks with us, to the guild so, what could have possibly made her tired on this week of all weeks?

Oh well. Then I realized, I STILL HAVENT TEASED LIAM FOR BEING A SCAREDY CAT AROUNG LU-CHAN! Wait, is it possible he likes her? Nah, Liam's too... down beat? I don't even know what I'm saying. Whatever. I decided to get up and scare Katsuo after talking a little with Lu-Chan.

"Morning Lu-Chan! You were the first to wake up!" I chirped but whispered at the same time

 **Lucy POV**

I decided to get up first this morning since I was always making our team late by keeping someone here to wake me up. I don't know why but something here makes me... sleepier than normal. I was brushing my hair when I heard a voice that could have been none other than Celeste's but she seemed to whisper. Normally she doesn't pay much heed to sleeping people and she chirps away but when I turned around I saw her slowly inching towards Katsuo. This could only end badly.

"Morning Celeste." I said in the same tone as her but without the chirp.

I sat down on the bed eager to see how this would play out. Celeste was now standing by the side of Katsuo's bed smiling like a maniac. By waking up Katsuo, I knew this would wake up everyone else but I know for sure that no one would really react except Katsuo, she was the one being targeted after all. Celeste looked like she was taking a death breath and I knew where this was heading, and it would DEFINITELY be loud. I covered my ears but I could still hear it perfectly.

"KATSUO GET UP!" Celeste yelled and SOMEHOW, she still maintained the chirp, making the yell EVEN LOUDER and not to mention HIGH-PITCHED.

Katsuo flung up literally with a punch headed towards Celeste's face but she actually did a backwards, one handed, cart-wheel. HOW? I HAVE NO IDEA. Katsuo snarled when Celeste's foot hit her hand.

 **Katsuo POV**

WHY? I WAS SLEEPING! Why would Celeste just yell at me to wake me up? Oh I see, it was another one of her pranks. Now my hand hurts as well. Great, just great.

"Why did you target me exactly?" I asked

"Because you're the most fun one here to annoy! Normally I would do it to Liam but he's not here." Celeste replied in her normal chirp.

"It's a miracle you didn't deafen me." I said getting up and soon the others followed. "So, who woke up first?"

"Lu-Chan!" Celeste chirped.

Wow! Lucy actually woke up first! That's...surprising.

 **Lucy POV**

Today was the team battle and our team was hyped. We had won every match that was thrown our way so far and we didn't intend to lose now. Our plan was to only fight if someone ran into us and if Katsuo's calculations were right, which, they normally are, it should be us against Fairy Tail and they should have two less points than us. Also, my team has some pent up rage towards Fairy Tail I know for sure, none of them will go down without a fight.

We were told yesterday to wait for Mato to call for us. We were in the middle of playing cards when we heard Mato's announcement.

"Good morning! Please meet in the arena and we will begin explaining the rules and map!" Mato boomed

"Alright, here we go!" I said.

The six of us ran out of the hotel and to the arena. Persephone waved to us and went to the stands with the rest of our guild. I looked at Celeste who was waving, very noticeably, to her siblings down in the stands. Then we heard the crackling of the announcement box and every group turned their attention to the arena.

"Alright! So the final match is the team match that decides it all! It will be almost the same as last year so if a member of the group is defeated, the team that defeats them gets one point, but, if they defeat the leader, then they get five points! Now then, time to introduce the new arena!" Mato yelled.

A lacrima screen appeared and on it showed a plain field with trees on the right, mountains on the left and plains in the middle. I sighed and knew this would take a long time to finish but as long as we followed the plan we would be ok. It was time to pick the team leader. We were sure that the people thought we would pick Katsuo since she took down Natsu so easily. That's exactly why we chose who we did. **(Hahaha, deal with not knowing who the leader is ;D)**

Once it was decided who was our team leader, we chose pairs to split up into, Me and Celeste, Mina and Miku then Katsuo was by herself. We were teleported as a team to the arena and once the starting bell sounded, we all split into our groups. Whenever Celeste was in battle like this, she became eerily serious. I wonder if there is something she's not telling me.

I was lost in thought when I heard Celeste's 'battle voice' as I like to call it. It was like a hollow wolf's growl. Every time I heard it, it sent a shiver down my spine.

"I see a ledge we can wait on." Celeste's voice was dull.

"Ok, hey Celeste." I asked.

"Hmm?" Celeste replied.

"What happened to the chirping girl?" I asked

Celeste stopped in her tracks and cocked her head as if in thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I realize now, no one ever told you." Celeste said. "It's the same reason for how I hurt people so easily when I am fighting."

I thought back to her past fights, it was almost unnoticeable but every time I recalled her face, there was always a glint in her eyes and a small smile on her face. She looked like she enjoyed hurting people. What was that called...

"Wait you're..?" I was cut off by a rustling in the bush next to us.

It was Toby, from Lamia Scale. I heard Celeste sigh and when Toby swiped at her, she ducked down, made Toby lose his foot hold which made him fall and when he hit the ground his claws swiped at himself and he was paralyzed. **(AN: heh, sorry if that's not his name, it's the dog guy from Lamia Scale, I'm 99 percent sure it's Toby)**

"Just like last year." I shook my head.

 **Unknown POV**

Good job Toby, either way I'm sure you would've ended up in the same position as now but just a little longer and I can strike. Then I'll get the 6 points. I know for sure that the group leader is Celeste. Everyone thinks it's Katsuo but it has to be Celeste. I watched them sit down at the cliff and I made my move.

 **Lucy POV**

"So, you are mad. Aren't you?" I asked

"Yes, I can control it around friends and when I do not fight but other wise, no. I was born with this. It makes you able to survive many cuts. Even if a spear were to cabob me, I would be fine, IF I'm in my mad state." Celeste replied.

Celeste was about to say something else but just then, two ice spears shot out from Celeste's stomach. My eyes widened in shock and Celeste murmured something and then there were three lights. Then I saw Celeste's three wolves attacking the one who speared Celeste. I couldn't get a clear view of the attacker but I knew from their magic that they were either Gray or Leon **(CAN'T REMEBER EXACT SPELLING I'M SORRY!)**

All I knew right now is that when I looked back at Celeste, she had already pulled out the spears and were holding them in one hand each, her holes were literally closing up and when I saw her eyes, they were red and she looked like a complete maniac with a giant smile on her face and her bangs had fallen from the usual position. There was no doubt about it, Celeste had gone completely mad.

 **Alright! That's it for this chapie! Next chapie will still leave you with a cliffhanger because I will be switching to another group! MWAHAHAHA I'm (not) so evil. You also don't know who I decided to make the team leader! Anyway, I'll update soon as possible!**

 **R &R**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	15. Chapter 15 ON HOLD: NOT PERMANENT

**A/N I am SOOOOOO sorry! I am reading a series right now and it is blocking out ALL of my ideas! Although I plan to spill out those ideas on another fanfic, for all of you who really like my story, THIS IS NOT PERMANENT! I will be returning I swear! This new fanfic, if you want to check it out that is, is on Warrior Cats and it will be called Sky Clan's Destiny. If anyone isn't mad that I'm putting this on hold, I could really use some OC ideas for Sky Clan? AGAIN SOOOOOO SORRY! ESPECIALLY SINCE I LEFT YOU ALL ON A CLIFF HANGER! TRUST ME, I FEEL REALLY HORRIBLE ABOUT DOING THIS TO YOU ALL!**

 **Byeeeeeeeee**

 **Here's a rubric if you want to help with Sky Clan,**

 **Name**

 **Position: (warrior, apprentice, kit, elder) I have the deputy, leader and medicine cat already as well as the apprentice for the medicine cat**

 **Gender**

 **Description**

 **Personality**

 **Fault: (only if they are blind or deaf or something like that, if you really want to a power but that's what this is for, it's not needed)**

 **If you want to help that would be great! Again I am really sorry and I promise I will still write for this fanfic! I haven't given up yet!**


	16. Chapter 16 GUESS WHO'S BACK!

**A/N Hold up... What? The author to this story is back? Whoa! Heh, ok guys Ima back and this story is no longer on Hold! I will have a new chapter by tomorrow for all of you! I'm happy to be writing for you guys again! Anyway, this was a notification. I will type of the next chapter as soon as I finish this!**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	17. Chapter 17 That's Gonna Hurt Tomorrow

**A/N Guess who's back, back again! As you all know I left you on a cliff hanger. You also know, IT'LL STAY LIKE THAT FOR NOW! *does maniacal laugh* but you will get to see our favorite twins in action! Enjoy! (WARNING: This will have no Lucy POV, I kinda like Celeste's POV but ya know, she's my oc, so in advance, you might see less Lucy and more Celeste, but if you all want me to stay with Lucy, I'm totally fine with that)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (I cry every time)**

 **Chapter (I guess..?) 17. That's Gonna Hurt Tomorrow**

 **Miku POV**

Hmm. I wonder how Celeste is holding up with that 'condition' of hers. Oh well, not my problem. Mina and I walked through the mountains hoping to avoid whoever we could. I sighed very dramatically. I saw Mina look at me like I was crazy. Eh, what can I say, I'M BORED. I laughed a little and she rolled her eyes.

"What now Miku?"

"I'm BORED! We need some action" I said VERY enthusiastically.

"You know we only defend. That's our tactic!" Mina sighed.

"Yeah, I know but-" Oh no.

Mina and I stared helplessly at the towering man in front of us. Jura. PERFECT. Wait a minute! I wanted action! Yes! I smiled at Jura.

"So that is your plan." Jura said monotonously.

"Oh no Jura! You were stalking two little girls! What are you a pervert?!" I yelled fake shocked.

Mina giggled next to me while Jura gave a little chuckle. Then he studied the two of us. Mina and I shrunk under his gaze, then he sighed.

"Mina is it? You are the team leader. Aren't you?" Jura said, may I add quite sure of himself. Mina and I both laughed.

"Do you really think I am team leader? No, not in a million years, if I was given the option, I'd turn it down, I don't need people targeting me thank you very much!" Mina explained testily.

I took note of Jura's confusion and I went for a hit.

"SKY SIREN WINDY SCREECH!"

Basically I screamed at Jura, imagine a child's scream just, maybe, a thousand times worse! Jura was caught off guard but rooted himself on the ground and slid back a few feet. Suddenly Mina mind linked with me.

'I have an idea!'

'Oh yeah? Shoot'

'That cliff, when you used your screech, it moved him towards the cliff, if we can get him to fall of...'

'That's cruel, but, we need the points, and the cliff isn't high, I'm in'

'Great. Let's hope he's the team leader Miku'

'Yeah'

Jura had recovered but Mina quickly retaliated.

"NIGHT SKY SIREN SECRET ART: MIDNIGHT BLOSSOM!"

The same blossom thing as before happened. Mina was panting but Jura only looked a little winded. Jura shot his leg out and kicked Mina and she flew across the mountain and hit a rock. She coughed a little blood but she was still standing.

"SKY SIREN SLASH" I slashed at him and he moved backwards. My eyes widened as his fist neared my stomach but I sucked in some air and braced myself. I grunted when his fist met my stomach and I clutched his arm as blood ran down the side of my mouth and shifted my eyes to his face. I sucked in a lot of air and stared him dead in the eye.

"SKY SIREN WINDY SCREECH!"

I watched Jura's eyes widen and him get blown off the cliff. He wasn't in a good and prepared position. I collapsed and crawled towards the cliff. I looked over the edge and saw him hit the ground and I winced. I carefully stood up and Mina came to my side. She winced as well when she saw Jura. I wiped the side of my mouth and gave a dry laugh.

"That's gonna hurt tomorrow."

Mina rolled her eyes.

"Intertwining Realms has gained 7 points! They are rising up quickly!" Mato's voice screeched through the speakers.

I winced. I stared up at the sky. I was done, SOOOO done.

"BE QUIET MATO! YOU'RE VOICE IS HURTING MY EARS" **(XD sorry I have to)** D:

Mina laughed beside me, I even heard the crackling of the speaker like Mato was speechless and forgot to turn of the mic. HA.

 **Mina's POV**

I swear, Miku is and idiot. Although, she's hilarious at times. I sighed. Wait, seven points? That means either Katsuo was on a roll or Lucy and Celeste had beaten up two people. I wonder how they're doing... I don't think I'll know till the end of the battle. A shiver ran up my spine. Why? I don't know, all I know is that I had a feeling something bad was about to happen. Multiple things actually.

Katsuo, wherever the heck you went, be careful. You as well Lucy and Celeste. I don't want this battle to end and see one of us bleeding to death. I sighed and noticed Miku had a grim expression on her face. Probably thinking the same as me. I rested my hand on her shoulder and nodded at her. We had to keep moving. I really hope my bad feelings were wrong.

 **Katsuo's POV**

This was bad. Really, really bad. I stared at all five of the Fairy Tail guild members looming over me. Wherever my teammates were, I needed them here, and I needed them NOW. I took a deep breath and ran. I heard all of Fairy Tail's team behind me. I needed to find my teammates.

 **Unknown POV**

I stood outside of Fairy Tail's temporary home and listened as best I could to the people inside. Then I heard a gasp. I saw one of the three girls with me wide eyed staring at the alley way.

"What is it Melody?" I whispered.

"T-timber, we have a p-problem" Said girl replied.

"Oh, that's bad." Said our resident full tomboy.

"What! Aoza what's going on." I said annoyed.

"Timber, we've been compromised." An auburn haired girl replied.

"Aki? What do you- oh" I stared at the three towering wizards in the alleyway.

Just our luck, Laxus, Gajeel and Guildarts **(sorry if I spelt his name wrong)**

"Oh Great! Let's all be friends and have a jolly good time!" Aoza said sarcastically. Aki snickered.

"Oh well, we don't have much of a choice other than to fight huh Timber?" Melody said

"Yep, let's get this over with." I replied

 **AWESOME! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thought at least a little that it was worth the wait! Phew! *does dramatic flop* I introduced FOUR characters in this! FOUR! I hope that the owners of these OC's are proud of how I used them! The owners of these OC's are:**

 **Timber: TigerTyler7 (Thanks for the support btw!) Also, TigerTyler was the one who gave me the idea of how to introduce these charcers :)**

 **Melody: Flamexofxchaos (Thank you for your OC as well!)**

 **Aki: justanotheranimefanx (Thank you for your OC and support!)**

 **Aoza: Anonymous person (does not have an account, friend of mine)**

 **Also, before I go I just wanted to say thanks to all of my readers and followers to this story, thank you for helping me and sticking with me and helping me come back from when I didn't have ideas! You are all awesome and are a big support to my story! Honestly, I never thought that this story would be this much of a hit! Thanks to you all!**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	18. Chapter 18 Another Character Review!

**A/N Ok, I got totally lost with my characters and I realized I forgot to add Miku and Mina to the last review *slaps forehead* Good job me. Anyways, so before my next chapter, here's a character review!**

 **Owned by people marks ()**

 **Name: Celeste (myself)**

 **Age: 9**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Color: Golden with silver sparkles**

 **Eye Color: Golden with silver specks**

 **Personality: Spastic, cheerful, serious, lethal if want's to be, kind**

 **Companions: Goldie, golden wolf/celestial wolf; Sandstorm and Tornado dirty blond and dusty wolf/twin dust wolves**

 **Magic: Celestial and Dust wolf and Spirit Slayer magic**

 **Anything else: Normally wears a shirt that reaches neck with hood and sleeves end five inches above elbows with jean shorts that ends at knees, tennis shoes**

 **Name: Holly (myself)**

 **Age: 18**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Color: Back length dusty blond colored hair**

 **Eye Color: hazel brown eyes**

 **Personality: Cheerful, kind, serious, can scare people easily**

 **Companions: None**

 **Magic: Dust wolf and Siren slayer**

 **Anything Else: Wears a knee length dusty colored dress with black belt and black high heels**

 **Name: Liam (myself)**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Hair Color: Guildarts color but messy with blue highlights at tips**

 **Eye Color: Blue green eyes with specks of dusty colors**

 **Personality: Outgoing, kind, silent most of time, cheerful at times**

 **Magic: Healing and Dust Dragon slayer**

 **Companions: Sfinga the Exceed. Brown eyes with green fur**

 **Anything else: red hoody, black sneakers, loose jeans**

 **Name: Aoza (anonymous person that doesn't have profile) Not introduced yet**

 **Age: 12**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Color: Boy length red but amazingly fabulous**

 **Eye Color: Red**

 **Personality: Spastic, Caring, enjoys animals, loves books**

 **Magic: Imagination magic, costs a lot of magic power**

 **Companions: Dog version of exceed, big as horse when riding, deep purple eyes, red coat, name: Aka**

 **Anything Else: Black dress that goes up to neck with a ribbon on neck with sleeves that open up at wrists, ends at top of thighs, red triangles on sides of waist, black stockings up to middle thighs**

 **Name: Aki (justanotheranimefanx) not introduced yet**

 **Age: 15**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Color: Wavy at tips, medium length, auburn**

 **Eye Color: Green**

 **Magic: Poison Devil Slayer & Arc of Time**

 **Personality: mostly quiet, observant, loyal, friendly, hopeless with advice, solves problems with fighting**

 **Companions: none**

 **Anything else: Half side of her is demon, shows marks in battle, sea sickness, teal shirt with 3/4 length sleeves, black jeans, brown ankle boots**

 **Name: Skyler (Softichgirl) (Have I introduced her? I don't remember! Don't kill me!)**

 **Age: 12**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Color: Purple**

 **Eye Color: Stormy Grey**

 **Personality: nice, loyal, when mad can destroy city**

 **Magic: Weather Magic**

 **Companions: None**

 **Anything else: ripped jeans, tank top, leather jacket, weapon of choice is scythe**

 **Name: Timber (Tigertyler7) Not introduced yet**

 **Age: 18**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Hair Color: very short Black**

 **Eye Color: Brown**

 **Personality: serious in battle, friendly loner, militaristic with orders**

 **Magic: Satan Soul; Torafuzar soul**

 **Companions: Summon holographic image of Torafuzar, big enough to sit on shoulder**

 **Anything else: Torafuzar clothes, muscled and as big as Elfman, tried to save Torafuzar, failed, got torafuzar's soul**

 **Name: Melody (Flamexofxchaos) not introduced yet**

 **Age: 11**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Color: Black with purple and white stripes**

 **Eye Color: Chocolate Brown**

 **Personality: Shy when you meet, friendly and outgoing one you get to know her**

 **Magic: Music**

 **Companions: White Tiger**

 **Anything Else: Always wears headphones**

 **Name: Persephone Lilia ( )**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Color: waist length, platinum blond hair, purple, pink and blue tips**

 **Eye Color: Bright electric blue**

 **Personality: acts like bubbles from powerpuff girls, Harley Quinn when fighting or mad**

 **Magic: Moon/star wolf slayer**

 **Companions: Luna and Luca, black and white wolf cubs**

 **Anything else: wears heels, ripped, dark blue skinny jeans, galaxy print corset top**

 **Name: Katsuo (Hanna Asuka)**

 **Age: 16**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair color: Raspberry pink, high pony tail**

 **Eye Color: Light mahogany brown**

 **Personality: acts without thinking, gets her in trouble**

 **Magic: Archer Magic**

 **Companions: Nobu, large dog**

 **Anything else: wears an oversized jean jacket, red #00 shirt, short jean shorts, black sneakers and anklet**

 **Name: Miku (myself)**

 **Age: 8**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Color: Light blue, shoulder cap length**

 **Eye Color: Black**

 **Personality: Reckless, cheery, funny, outgoing, kind**

 **Magic: Sky Siren Slayer**

 **Companions: None**

 **Anything** **Else: Nightgown like light purple dress, light purple flats with sequins at toes**

 **Name: Mina (myself)**

 **Age: 8**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Color: Navy blue, back length**

 **Eye Color: Black**

 **Personality: Smart, outgoing, kind, serious**

 **Magic: Night Sky Siren Slayer**

 **Companions: None**

 **Anything Else: Nightgown like dark purple dress, dark purple flats with sequins at toes**

 **Name: Rey (myself)**

 **Age: 9**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Hair Color: Blond with white tips**

 **Eye Color: Storm grey eyes**

 **Personality: Adrift, kind at times, sarcastic**

 **Magic: Light Wolf Slayer**

 **Anything Else: White T-shirt, regular jeans, white sneakers with yellow tints**

 **A/N Alright, there we are (I forgot about Rey, oops! Although I think he was a love interest for someone... Celeste I think? Should I do that? I don't even know. ALSO THIS IS IMPORTANT! My computer is weird and I use a doc from an entirely different story! SO When you see a new chapter and it isn't related to the story, leave, come back like maybe an hour/hour and a half later and the real chapter SHOULD BE UP! Thanks! Onto chapter 18!**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	19. Chapter 19 They Did What!

**A/N Hey guys! Here we go, next chapie is here! Do you know how long these take? They take like an hour! Isn't that CRAZY! I don't mind since I love writing so whatever. Anyway, I had trouble deciding who to start with but to keep even more suspense about Lucy and Celeste I decided to start with our group of four! Enjoy! Also, I copied and pasted from my last character review so it says that some characters are not introduced. I'm doing great today with my intelligence, anyway, yeah, they're introduced.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter 18 They Did What?!**

 **Aoza POV**

I cracked my knuckles. Why am I here anyways! I just want to be back at the hotel, reading a book. Whatever. I scanned our enemies. Why did it have to be these three?! Let's see, Laxus, he can be defeated, might take a team up though. Gajeel, Natsu beat him so I should be able to. Gildarts... we're doomed. Hmm, maybe if we ganged up on him with all four of us... Then I heard something from Fairy Tail's hotel.

'Let's have some drinks for good luck!' That was Lisanna. There were a lot of cheers. I think I know what she meant by 'drinks'.

"Torafuzar Soul!" I jumped to the side when Timber called out Torafuzar's Soul.

I saw Aki had opened her mouth a little and a purple mist seeped out of her mouth, she was ready to fight, that's for sure. I looked to Melody and she whistled, calling to her side a white tiger. I turned my eyes to our 'friends' and saw them smirking. Ugh, great, we've got some hot shots. Timber ran forward and threw a punch at Gildarts. Well, there goes Timber and Gildarts. Right, I want to beat up Gajeel.

I smirked and pulled Melody and Aki aside. They looked at me questioningly while Gildarts and Gajeel stood there, still smirking. What were they doing? I shook my head and looked back to Aki and Melody.

"Melody, I heard Lisanna talking about the potion inside, can you send can you send Kori **(Uh,** **I didn't get a name so I named the white tiger also, kori is said like this 'Kho-ri' but roll the r)** to make sure Levy doesn't take the drink. Aki, can you deal with Laxus, I've get Gajeel" I smirked at that last part.

"Right!" Melody said determined.

Aki merely nodded the turned to face Laxus. I nodded to Melody then turned to Gajeel. Gajeel laughed a little then rushed forward. I smirked and my red eyes flashed black for a second and in front of Gajeel appeared a stone wall, which, he ran right through but he fell on his face. This is going to be fun.

 **Aki's POV**

I stared at Laxus and he flicked his wrist and lightning shot towards me. I jumped upp and laded behind him then kicked his back. He stumbled then turned around to face me.

"POISON DEVIL SLAYER INFECTED ROAR!" A beam of purple poison shot from my mouth and hit Laxus straight on. When the beam dispersed Laxus was standing there, smoking, but only a little hurt. My eyes widened when he roared at me. I was flung to the wall and struggled to my feet. I was panting but I had one more thing to try.

"POISON DEVIL SLAYER SECRET ART: LETHAL HEART!" I threw my arms forward connecting my wrists and my palms facing Laxus. Poison ran down my arms in spirals and shot towards Laxus and surrounded him and then dispersed. Laxus smirked and then his eyes widened. He fell to his knees and started breathing hard. Lethal heart gives me the ability to have poison get soaked into someone, sure, it doesn't kill them, buuut it makes them feel like they're dyeing.

I fell onto the ground and just watched the other three on the team battle from there.

 **Melody's POV**

"Alright Kori, you know what to do, good luck." I said petting Kori's head. I stood and watched Kori sneak silently into Fairy Tail's hotel. I looked at my teammates. Aki was just, kind of, laying there in all her glory so. I turned to look at Aoza who had used two spells and was already low on power. I forgot how much her magic took a toll on her. She's powerful just, her magic takes a terrifying amount of power.

"Music's serenade" I mumbled. My fingers moved in a wave like motion at my sides and little purple streaks went and surrounded Gajeel. Music serenade was when the music engulfs them in a type of lullaby, it takes some magic power but other than that it has a different on different people. Aoza looked at me then back to Gajeel who was covering his ears.

I continued my spell when Timber and Gildarts crashed right into me. I freaked out as I dodged the two guys. They were both like, twice my size! I FELT LIKE A MOUSE UNDER AN ELEPHANT. I finally broke away from the two and took a deep breath. My life flashed before my eyes when I was evading those two. My eyes widened when I saw that three more Fairy Tail members had come out. They had taken a hold of both Aoza and Aki. I was DEFINITELY scared.

 **Timber's POV**

I had brought out Torafuzar's Soul but it wasn't doing much, Gildarts kept breaking through my spells. I switched to hand to hand combat. I threw punches and kicks but we were evenly matched there too. This was definitely hard. Gildarts and I slowly started moving around either being pushed back or moving forwards. Somehow we ran straight into Melody.

I sweatdropped when I heard her screech of surprise. Yeah, she'll get back at me later. Finally I saw an opening and kicked Gildart's stomach and he moved back a little and laughed. I heard a scream and looked to my left to see that Melody had been knocked unconscious and Aoza and Aki were captured as well. The five remaining Fairy Tail wizards moved towards me. I flung at least two of them and that's when the toll of using Torafuzar's soul decided to hit.

I detransformed and was caught easily from my lack of Torafuzar's armor. Dang, the four of us were beaten. Wait, where was Kori? I hope wherever she went she wasn't caught.

 **Katsuo's POV (that's right, I'm not done yet!)**

I ran through the plains and into the mountains, I knew for a fact the four of them went to the mountains. I needed to get my teams attention. Fairy Tail was still hot on my trail. I slid to a stop and looked back to see Fairy Tail and turned around panting.

"Nobu!" My large dog appeared and growled at the contestants. Wait... where was Laxus! Elfman was in his place... I didn't have time to worry about that. I stepped back and summoned my bow with a flare arrow. I aimed at the sky and shot the arrow. When it reached a certain point it exploded and the mark of out guild was shown.

Fairy Tail's eyes widened and they gave me death glares, well except Natsu who's neutral expression went unnoticed by his team. Erza requipped and threw a sword straight at me. I ducked and shot a fire arrow at Erza. She requipped into her fire empress armor and went untouched **(I remember like, none of the names of her requips, that's how bad my memory is)**

Gray shot ice lances at me and I did a backwards cartwheel to avoid them. I was a little too tired for this right now. Lisanna had changed to a cat form and showed up on my left and clawed my arm. I jumped to the right and she would've followed me but a golden blur made her fall to the ground and when I looked at her, she had a bite mark on her arm. She winced and I looked up and saw a half-human half-wolf form standing a few feet away from her. Celeste, perfect timing. Elfman went charging towards me but a hole appeared under him and he fell in and Lucy in her Virgo star dress jumped out.

"Need a hand?" Lucy inquired. I laughed.

I looked to the side and saw Gray helping Lisanna to her feet. I sighed in relief when I heard two other voices.

"SKY SIREN SLASH!"

"NIGHT SKY SIREN SLASH!"

Gray was flung back along with Lisanna and in their places was Miku and Mina. I smirked when the three controlled Fairy Tail members visibly shrunk on how our numbers grew. Natsu seemed a little scared but, only because he knew he was gonna get his butt kicked. Even if he is quite strong. Lisanna was SEETHING with rage. This should be fun.

 **Celeste's POV (let us go into the mad little mind of this child)**

Every one on our team was ready to face Fairy Tail. Hmm, how about I taunt them?

"Soooo, **Fairy Tail,** do you know who our team leader is? I bet you don't!" I moved my head side to side like I was listening to a rhythm from a song.

Fairy Tail hesitated and I laughed like a maniac. "Didn't think so!" My mind was a bit fuzzy and my claws were flexing on their own. I saw Miku and Mina go and tackle Elfman. Katsuo shot a water arrow at Natsu while Lucy changed her star dress to Loke's. Loke cracked his knuckles next to Lucy. Lucy went straight for Lisanna. Thanks guys, I was left with Titania and an ice wizard.

My head went backwards and I let out an exasperated sigh. I brought my head back, lurching my body forward, I smirked at them, my canines shining brightly. Erza requipped to Heaven's Wheel and shot three swords towards me. I evaded two of them but one pierced my arm. The beat was still going through my head. I pulled out the sword and dropped it clutching my head, the song kept getting louder and louder.

The peircing in my arm closed. Gray shot lances towards me and I dodged one and grabbed the other in mid-air. I broke the ice and dropped the pieces. Then the song in my mind clicked. I subconsciously started mumbling the words, yet they were all jumbled up.

'are you insane like me, been in pain like me'

Erza rushed forward and tried to punch me with her flight armor. I dodged and grabbed her arm. I spun her around digging my claws into her skin and flung her.

'are you deranged like me, are you strange like me'

Gray used an ice canon and shot me into the side of the mountain. I gasped when I hit the side of the mountain and struggled to my feet. Gray started walking towards me. I kept getting louder until I was basically singing along with the tune in my head.

'and all the people say, you can't wake up this is not a dream'

Gray hesitated but ran forward and tried punching me but I evaded and elbowed his gut. He fell backwards, my enhanced hearing picked up Erza. I said the last part until my mind had no sound.

'you are not a human being'

I kicked Erza and flipped over her and landed behind her. She spun around and punched my stomach but I retaliated by tripping her and kicked her stomach. I stared at the two Fairy Tail wizards on the ground and looked at my teammates. Lucy and Loke had blinded Lisanna and Lucy had done a signature 'Lucy kick'. There went Lisanna. I looked at Katsuo who shot a bunch of water arrows at Natsu, which all turned into beams, Natsu swallowed a lot of water...

I looked at Elfman and Miku and Mina were slashing away, shoving him backwards then Mina knelt and Miku ran towards Mina who flung Miku who in turned kicked Elfman straight in the stomach, shoving him backwards and making him fall backwards and hitting his head on a rock, HARD. That was when my sanity came back. I sighed and detransformed. I really need to fix that problem of mine.

Poor Natsu, being drowned isn't fun. I looked at Katsuo who was poking him. She looked up and me and Lu-Chan.

"I think I went to far." She said.

Lucy detransformed. "Ya think?!"

I giggled and bent down. I poked his chest and kept my finger there. There was a small rise and fall of his chest it was weakening though. "Nah, he's just sleeping!" I chirped, although I immediately elbowed his stomach, making it look natural and water came of of his mouth. "Now he is." I said smiling. Katsuo burst out laughing and Lucy sweatdropped. Miku and Mina came over and flopped onto the ground.

"I'm TIRED!" Miku groaned. Mina slapped her.

"You basically JUST said you were bored. What's wrong with you!" She exclaimed. The five of us laughed when Mina said this.

"All the teams have been defeated except for Intertwining Realms who have gained 9 more points! It seems as all other teams have been disqualified from being wiped out, Intertwining Realms wins! And to all those teams who never figured out their team leader, it's their very own Lucy Heartfilia!"

 **Lucy POV (still not done)**

As soon as the five of us reached our hotel we all collapsed onto our beds and relaxed... for five seconds. We all groaned when the door burst open and ALL OF OUR GUILD came in. WEREN'T WE SUPPOSED TO GO TO THEM?! I watched Holly pick up an unwilling Celeste from her bed and hug her. Then I saw Levy come in. All of my guild stared at her.

"Levy? What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Well, it seems that a group of three girls from your ground and what they call a 'friendly loner' was spying on Fairy Tail"

Everyone was silent. The Katsuo, Celeste, Mina, Miku and I all yelled the same thing:

"THEY DID WHAT?!" Levy flinched.

"They also got captured and are being held captive at our hotel, I've got to go before they notice I'm gone, also, I evaded the potion and it wore off of Juvia... she said she would help with the plan and she evaded the potion as well." Levy stated and then ran out the door. I sighed and the others went back to what they were doing. I can't believe they got captured! This is bad, just like I got captured last time I was here, this time it's some of our Guild mates and a good friend of the guilds'. Great.

 **Whew! Ok, now I'm done. I hope that was good! I think this is one of the longer ones, I think... eh whatever. Oh! Before I forget, the lines I got from what Celeste was singing/mumbling/saying, those were lines from the song Gasoline. Anyway yeah, R &R**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	20. Chapter 20 Blood Type Demon

**A/N Alright, so, I don't have like, anything to say so I just gonna move this along**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter 19: Blood Type Demon**

 **Lisanna POV**

I can't believe that stupid guild was spying on us! I glanced at the pole the four members were tied around, it's a good thing we had magic restrainers. Suddenly an idea came to my head, how about I give them my potion! I walked towards the dorms and entered one of the rooms. I locked the door and went to the kitchen. I opened a cabinet and brought down a glass cup. When I noticed it was empty I got angry.

To make another potion, I needed demon blood, or at least demon takeovers. I smirked, let's see... That Timber guy and that Aki girl will have the blood I need. I want to make Lucy suffer and I doubt she knows those two very well. Bait. That's it. I'll use those four as bait and then I'll capture the three Shinozakis! They obviously have demon blood. Aki has devil slayer blood, Timber has Torafuzars blood, Celeste has wolf demon blood, Holly and Liam also have wolf demon blood.

I opened another cabinet and took out three shots. Good, I still have them, rhese will drain their magic, enough to not kill them, but enough to make them go unconscious. I put the shots in a bag and slung the bag over my shoulder. Then I made my way back to the main area of the hotel. I looked at the captives, I was facing Aoza and Melody.

"So, what are you gonna do? Stand there watching us like idiots?" Aoza inquired.

"Shut it." Gray said.

"Let's see... who here knows Lucy the best?" They all hesitated.

"We won't say anything you know, Aki doesn't even like to talk!" Melody yelled, Aki nodded. I groaned.

"I... was afraid of that. Chain them up in my 'special room'"

I smirked as I watched them get taken to the 'special room'. I spun on my heel and walked out the door. It was night, perfect, that's when I heard five pairs of footsteps. I beckoned Elfman and we hid in the shadows.

 **Lucy POV**

I walked down the street towards Fairy Tail's hotel with Celeste, Liam, Holly and Katsuo. I glanced at Liam then almost immediately looked back in front of me. I heard something like a small, muffled, maniacal laugh and I looked down at Celeste who had her mouth in a scarf she put on before we left and she was giving me a look like she knew everything there was too know. I sighed and saw two shadows moving.

I tilted my head a little and opened my mouth to say something when Celeste let out a squeal. I looked down and saw her rubbing her arm. Then her eyes went wide. She bared her teeth and she started shaking violently. In less than a second Holly was RIGHT there. Liam watched with wide eyes and Katsuo looked confused. Thats when we heard a giggle.

I looked at Celeste but she had gone unconscious. Then I saw Lisanna and Elfman come out of the shadows.

"What did you do!" Holly screamed at Lisanna.

"Don't worry, she's just unconscious and has no power!" Lisanna moved closer to Holly. Holly shot up, carrying Celeste and backed away from Lisanna. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me to see Liam.

"Help me restrain Lisanna."

My mouth made and 'o' shape and I nodded. Liam and I moved up behind Lisanna and we each grabbed an arm and put it behind her back. Although it turned to be a bad move. Lisanna smirked and used the shot in her hand to pierce Liam's hand. Liam immediately recoiled, rubbing his wrist.

"Are you ok?" I asked, still holding one of Lisanna's arms. He shook his head. I was about to say something else when something hard hit the back of my head and I went unconscious.

 **Katsuo's POV**

I watched from a rooftop. I saw Elfman knock out Lucy, Liam slowly fall to the ground and Holly evade Lisanna with Celeste. I got a shock arrow ready and I shot it at Lisanna but Elfman blocked it, making him go unconscious. I groaned.

"Big Brother Elf!" Lisanna searched for me but couldn't see me. Then she transformed into her cat form and growled. She ran towards Holly and she couldn't move aside in time and got injected. I shot a fire arrow as soon as she fell but Lisanna bent down and it missed her. I cursed under my breath. Why couldn't I hit her! I shook my head. I needed to get back to the hotel. I waited for Lisanna to leave and then I shot an arrow near Lucy with a rope that wrapped around her and then dragged her to my roof.

I slung Lucy over my shoulder and then I jumped off the side of the building and landed on a dumbster and then jumped down that. When I hit the ground I saw a white tiger sitting in the alleyway. I squinted and recognized Kori. I bent down and held out my hand. Kori got and and walked towards me. I stood up and aimed an arrow at when I was pretty sure the hotel was and shot it.

Then I shot another arrow at my feet and one more under Kori. "Transport: Kori and myself, Destination: Intertwining Realms Hotel!" In seconds we had appeared in front of the hotel. Kori and I ran inside.

"Celeste, Liam and Holly have been captured by Fairy Tail!"

 **Liam's POV (cause why not)**

I opened my eyes slowl and adjusted to my surroundings. Empty room except for a large machine with a container. I was chained to the wall. I looked below me and saw Aoza, Melody and Aki. Then I looked to my right and saw Holly, Timber and Celeste. The only one not awake was Holly.

"You three are idiots. I bet you were mad at us for getting caught." I heard Aoza say.

"Shut up Aoza"

"No." Aoza directed at Timber. Celeste giggled a bit. Holly started to stir.

"Where... are we?" She asked.

"With Lisanna..." Melody replied.

Just then Lisanna came walking in, looking very smug.

"Speak of the devil" Aki mumbled.

"You two... Aoza and Melody, are of no use to me, I know that Katsuo girl escaped so I have a limited time." Now then, who should I start with?" Lisanna picked up 5 tubes connected to the machine. This will be just great then I noticed Timber staring at me. There was something we could agree on and I nodded. This is going to be fun...

 **Celeste's POV**

I started gnawing on the chains since I had no power. I saw Lisanna walk towards me and I glared at her. She walked right up to me and stuck a tube in my arm. I flinched and on instinct, bent me head and bit her shoulder, hard. I brought my head back and she recoiled with a screech. I heard a dry laugh and grinned. "And that's why we don't attach tubes to Celeste" I heard Liam say.

Lisanna went around putting tubes in the remaining four. Then she stepped back, like she was admiring her work. Then she turned and went to her machine. She slammed her fist on the button connected to my tube and I winced. She was taking a lot of blood. I started breathing faster and deeper. I even started to go pale. That's when Liam stepped up.

"Stop."

"What was that?" Lisanna asked annoyed.

"He said stop." This time it was Timber.

Lisanna pressed the button and look at that, I had my blood back.

"You can take all the blood you want from us, but not them." Liam said, Timber nodded.

I grinned a little. I could imagine that coming from Timber but Liam? He's a healer, normally he's the one in the back. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother." I teased. I heard a small giggle from Holly and Liam smilled and shook his head. Lisanna came up to me and took the tube. Then she went back and pressed two buttons, taking some blood from Holly and Aki. Aoza and Melody were silent this whole time. I looked down and saw Aoza glaring at Lisanna while Melody had her eyes tightly closed.

I felt a small amount of magic gained. There was enough there for one thing. "Goldie, Sandstorm, Tornado, help Intertwining Realms." I knew they were coming for us. I felt the little amount of magic fade. Lisanna turned off the machine and took Aki's and Holly's tubes then slammed her fists onto Liam's and Timber's buttons. We sat there for what felt like and hour but in reality was a minute and Lisanna shut off the machine.

"Liam? You ok?" I asked softly.

"He's ok." Holly said. "He nodded his head."

I sighed. "How about you Timber?" He nodded as well. That's when the door burst open. I brightened when I saw Lucy, Miku, Mina, my wolves, Skyler and Persephone. I even saw Rey and Zaku! **(Anyone remember these two? Yes? No? Ok)** I had gained back my power but I was waiting for the right moment, now was that moment. "Dust wolf half-form!" I transformed and easily broke my chains. I broke the other's chains as well when I hit the floor.

I saw Zaku give one punch to Lisanna and she went flying to the wall. Zaku always had too much power. I went over and hugged Lu-Chan. "Did you guys clear out the main area?" Holly asked. I swear, basically everyone froze.

"Uh... not exactly." Rey said. Then I heard yelling. We all ran out to the main area and saw all of them temporarily blinded. I slowly looked a Rey with a look that said 'really.' He shrugged. Then, they all saw us. That was sudden I growled and at once all of the members of my guild were in fighting positions.

 **Lucy POV**

"Star Dress, Taurus!" I summoned Taurus and changed to his Star Dress. Taurus and I started hitting people left and right. I even flung some people. Then lightning struck. LITERALLY. Laxus's lightning missed me by an inch but he ended up punching me anyway. I broke a table and Laxus walked up to me but snow surrounded him. I looked to my left and saw Skyler.

I smiled at her and she nodded with a smile. I got back up and whipped Laxus making him rub his arm and the snow break away from him. Laxus started to move towards me again but a blur of silver and lighter brown stopped him. then he had to pairs of slash marks on each arm. The blurs came in to focus and I saw Holly and Persephone.

"DUST WOLF'S HOWL!" Holly screeched at Laxus. He literally went flying. Elfman came up behind Persephone and I whipped him, but wrapped him up. Persephone spun around and backed up.

"MOON WOLF'S HOWL!" A mixture of silver and navy blue flooded out of her mouth and hit Elfman. I noticed Zaku, who I remembered was one of the E-class members that Celeste had mentioned, had just punched a guy into the wall. Then I heard Aoza.

"HEY EVERYONE! THE WAY OUT IS OPEN SO DON'T BE DUMBNUTS AND KEEP FIGHTING!" She yelled at us. Soon the whole group of us had run out but not one of us left that hotel without wounds. When we got to the main of the hotel, everyone had left to go home. There was no way we were staying for three more days for the party.

That night when we were preparing to sleep. I walked over to Persephone and Celeste.

"Do you guys want to come with me to say goodbye to Hisui?" I asked.

Celeste nodded eagerly. and Persephone did as well. We told the rest of our teammates and made our way to the castle. When we got there we were able to go inside and we said goodbye to Hisui. No matter how much she tried to hide it, I knew Celeste didn't even want to stay for the rest of tonight and she just wanted to go home. When we got back to the hotel I collapsed on my bed and almost immediately fell asleep. At least when we get home we will be able to feel safer that we did here. I hope Natsu, Levy and Juvia are able to continue evading the drink...

 **Alright! The end! Story is done! Nah, just kidding that would just be evil. Anyway hope you all enjoyed and have a good rest of the day! It is a possibility that I might post another chapter later since I may need something to occupy some time but don't keep you hopes too high. So yeah, you know, R &R!**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	21. Chapter 21 Why!

**A/N Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I was so far in typing and then my computer erased all my progress! Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh. Sorry but you guys will have to wait till tomorrow for the next chapter, I'm still angry at my computer. Anyway, my schedule starts picking up and becoming tighter starting tomorrow, so, expect chapters either later than 3 o'clock or later than 4 o'clock, either that or I'll update every other day, I have something interesting in store for the twins and the Shinozaki siblings for next chapter so bear until tomorrow for it! Also I wanted to say thanks for all the reviews and followers. It makes me really happy that so many people are enjoying my story, I love to write and I'm even writing a book series with a friend of mine. (Sure it might not be published but we were thinking about it heh) so yeah, bear with me with my now tighter schedule and you know, R &R! Oh, and blame my computer for deleting my progress.**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	22. Chapter 22 Blood Ties

**A/N Hey guys! Ok, we've got this cleared up. I will do my best to update every other day, or if I have enough free time I will update the day after one of my past updates. Now, for the sad but true announcement. We are nearing the end of Intertwining Realms! The story is coming to a close! Keep in mind this story still has chapters coming, we are just getting close. What do you guys think? Should I do a sequel? Anyway, here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter 21..? (I don't even know anymore) Blood Ties**

 **Lucy POV**

I stretched in our train car and sighed, leaning my head back on the seat. This was relaxing since no one was talking. Celeste was on my right, staring out the window impatiently, I didn't blame her for being impatient. On my left was Persephone and Aoza. Persephone had her eyes closed but was petting Luna and Luca who were sitting on her lap. Aoza was sitting in the corner silently, reading her fifth book. I don't know how she reads that fast but she does.

On the other side of the train car was Miku, Mina and Katsuo. Katsuo was polishing her arrows while Mina and Miku slept. On the floor of the train car was Goldie, Tornado and Sandstorm, along with Nobu, Katsuo's dog. There was also Aoza's exceed. Well, sort of an exceed. She had red fur with deep purple eyes. She also was a dog version of an exceed. Aoza said she could grow to be the size of a horse and you could ride her, she also said her name was Aka.

All of them were sleeping. I closed my eyes but they flew open again when the train lurched forwards. I grabbed the seat and prevented myself from falling. Persephone had grabbed Luna and Luca and pushed herself against the back of the seat. Celeste got unlucky and she flung forward, landing on her wolves and Aka who squealed. Aoza just sat there, not moving but her book flew out of her hands and went across the car and hit Katsuo on the head.

"MY BOOK!" Aoza yelled.

"WHY ME?!" Katsuo yelled.

Miku and Mina both flung back and hit their heads on the train car's wall. Katsuo was also flung back but her arrows slipped and hit Nobu who growled in turn.

"Owwww... what was that?" Mina groaned.

"How should we know?" Aoza spat, holding her book close to her chest.

"I don't know what happened but I think we should go find out!" I suggested.

"I agree with Lucy!" Persephone piped up. Celeste jumped up.

"I agree with Lu-Chan as well! I'm bored as it is anyway!" Celeste said with her normal chirp.

"Or we could stay here." Miku and Aoza said blankly.

"That settles it, we're going." Katsuo said standing up.

"Alright!" Mina said.

"Or not." Miku and Aoza groaned.

The group of us left the train car and started towards the front of the train. Two cars ahead Aoza stopped with Aka and gestured to the door with her thumb. "I'll go check on these nerds." Aoza said. That must be the car with Timber, Melody and Aki. Everyone else had left the night before. Aoza was only in our car because she said Melody would be blasting music and she wouldn't be able to read. Makes sense since Timber and Aki don't talk much. We nodded and continued to the front of the train.

Almost every car we passed I could hear yelling, confused people or parents calming their children. When we finally reached the front of the train we sent two people into the conductors office, which turned out to be Persephone and Katsuo. We agreed that the four of us left would calm any people coming to the front of the train. Which we were right about since a few families and more than a few people came and asked what was happening.

We did our best to assure them that we were taking care of everything. Katsuo and Persephone eventually came back out. Apparently there was nothing wrong with the train itself, just some blockage. That's when Miku signaled us towards a window looking out the side of the train. When we looked out the window we saw two wizards. They were both wearing cloaks but we could tell one was a woman and the other a man. The man was using wind magic to stop the train from moving while the woman twirled her finger in a circle lazily, golden mist following her finger. A celestial magic wizard then.

We ran over to the door and before they could see us, Katsuo used sleep arrows on them. The woman noticed at the last second but she wasn't able to dodged. Although the arrow came from behind her and was silent, strange. that's when the train started moving again, slowly though.

"We should take them with us!" Celeste said quickly.

"But-" Persephone started.

"We need to know why they attacked the train!" I cut her off. She sighed and gave in.

"SKY SIREN BURST!"

"NIGHT SKY SIREN BURST!"

Strings of air quickly went and wrapped around the man and woman, bringing them on board the train just as it picked up it's original speed. Katsuo shut the door quickly. We dragged the two wizards back to our train car and dropped them on the ground. We had left the companions here so when they saw the people, they immediately growled but Celeste, Persephone and Katsuo shushed them.

We all collapsed onto the seats again, going back to what we were doing before. _This was not how I thought this train ride would go._ The man and woman stayed unconscious the whole time until we got off the train. The woke up when we were dragging them through town and they immediately broke free from us. We looked back at them lazily and I sighed.

"Listen, we really don't want any trouble right now ok?" I groaned. The two scoffed at us. Katsuo sighed angrily and pulled out her bow.

"Follow the leader arrow" Katsuo said. She shot both confused wizards and they stiffened.

"What did you do?" Miku asked.

"They'll follow what I say now." Katsuo replied. "Follow me you two."

We started walking back to the guild and the two wizards unwillingly followed. Once we reached the forest we all relaxed, except for our two 'hostages' that is. We walked along the path until we reached the guild's hiding area, where we walked right in. When we got in there was cheers and loud tells, just like normal. We all split up but Miku, Mina, Celeste and I stayed by the door and watched when Aoza, Timber, Aki and Melody walked in. Timber went straight to the master while Aki, Melody and Aoza joined our guild mates.

Then I noticed Holly and Liam come over. The two wizards had a little while longer before Katsuo's spell wore off so they stood there whispering to each other about getting help and all that stuff. Liam gestured with his head to the two wizards.

"Who are they?" Liam asked.

"Dunno. They were sabotaging the train though." Mina replied.

"And so we brought them here!" Miku added.

"I wanna know who they are!" Celeste chirped.

I nodded. "I do too."

"Well then let's find out shall we?" Holly inquired slipping over towards the two wizards. We cautiously followed.

"Um, hi! What are your names?" Mina started.

The man and woman just stood there with their heads turned towards us. A chill went up my spine. They were giving me spooks.

"Rosa." The woman said. Well I guess it sounded strangled and I heard a soft 'dang it' afterwords.

"Zay" The man replied in the same tone.

"And, uh last names?" I asked.

"Sh-Sh-Shinozaki." Rosa mumbled. I swore I could FEEL the anger just radiating from Holly and Liam while Celeste just stood there, her head tilted to the side, with a finger on her chin.

"And... You sir?" I could barely hear Mina ask.

The man sighed, probably him thinking he had gotten out of that one. "Desuyon" Zay groaned.

"B-but... That's our last name." Miku said moving one foot backwards like she would run. "And our father disappeared... four... years ago.." Mina finished off, realization hitting her like a bullet. The twins fell silent. I looked at Celeste and she was in the same position with her eyes narrowed. I leaned down to her level.

"What do you think?" I whispered to her.

"Mom and dad were wizards but they were bad wizards. Although they were different, they actually cared about us." Celeste replied, turning her head and glaring at her angered siblings. "But I was the only one who figured that out."

"Show us your face Rosa and Zay. I have to see this." Holly spat at Rosa and Zay. On reaction to the spell, they obeyed, pulling down their hoods and looking anywhere but at our group. That's when there was a flash of purple coming from them, must have been the spell wearing off.

"It really is you huh..." Liam mumbled.

Rosa had long golden hair that reached her thighs, a lot like Celeste. She had blue-green eyes like Liam. She wore eyeliner and had silver sparkles on her eyelids. She had the same complexion as Holly, so, very pretty. Zay had white-blue hair that was very messy. He also had black eyes, just like Miku and Mina.

"I thought we told you we never wanted to see you again." Holly spat.

"It wasn't my choice to come here." Rosa replied and looked at me. I sweatdropped.

I looked at Celeste when again, I FELT the anger radiating from said girl.

"YOU said you didn't want to see her. I NEVER got a say!" Celeste yelled, startling Holly and Liam. Not to mention Rosa.

"I'm glad I got to see you again. Although it's best you go. Remember this though, we are a guild and you are bad wizards, if need be, we may cross paths again but on unfriendly terms." Celeste said seriously. Miku and Mina ran past the four of us and clung to Zay who looked VERY uncomfortable. Rosa walked over and put her hand on Celeste's head and walked out of the guild, Zay following soon.

Holly opened her mouth to retort but Juvia came bursting through the doors. She looked tired and she was wide-eyed.

"Lucy! I overheard Lisanna on how to cure Fairy Tail!"

 **And... There you are! There is your cliffhanger as well, hope you all enjoyed! Have a good rest of the day!**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	23. Chapter 23 The Cure

**A/N Hey guys, so like I said before, the end is coming on up so I will space out my chapters more! Anyway, here y'all go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail (Ughhhhhhhhh)**

 **Chapter Something: The Cure**

 **Lucy POV**

"Lucy, Juvia's found the cure!" I heard Juvia yell from the entrance.

"Woah, really?!" I asked her.

"Yes!" Juvia replied.

"Well tell me!" I exclaimed.

"As Lisanna makes the potion with demon blood, we would need angel blood to reverse the spell!" Juvia explained.

"Angel Blood? We don't have any people of Angel blood that I know of though.." I replied.

"Lu-chan?" I heard Celeste ask from behind me.

"Yeah Celeste?" I asked, turning to face her. She looked a bit conflicted, she was staring at her siblings and master. Eventually she looked back at me. "There is someone with Angel blood from the guild."

"Seriously? I haven't met them though..." I replied.

"She is a very skilled wizard, despite her age and appearance. She uses White Eagle slayer magic. Which as you know is a Holy magic." Holly explained.

"Juvia would like to know where this wizard is!" Juvia said from next to me.

"I'll contact her." Master said.

I watched Master walk over to the bar table and put his hand on a communication lacrima then offer the seat to Celeste. Celeste sat on the bar stool and soon a face appeared in the lacrima. I inhaled a quick breath when I saw her appearance. In short, She looked A LOT like Celeste except for her brown eyes. The girl I was looking at had gold hair in a very messy ponytail with chocolate brown eyes.

"Celeste? What's going on?" The girl asked.

"Suni, we have a new member and her old guild is under a spell and we need Angel blood to fix it, think you could help us out?" Celeste asked in her signature chirp.

The girl, Suni, laughed. "Sure, why not, honestly, I finished my job and was on my way back to the guild when you called, I can actually see the guild, See ya!" Suni replied.

Suni's face faded and Celeste jumped off the chair and with Liam, opened the doors of the guild. When they did, I saw a girl drop from the sky and an Eagle shrink beside her. Suni wore a black cloak but when she fell I saw she had on a white dress and white strap shoes. Suni walked in and surveyed the guild then looked at me and Juvia. Now that I saw her up close, she looked about 15 years old. She walked up to me and Juvia and looked back and forth between us.

"Which one's the new one?" She asked.

"This is Lucy and that's Juvia." Holly said putting a hand on my shoulder. I smiled at Suni.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Right back at ya." Suni replied with a smile. Then she turned to Juvia. "So are you a girl from her old guild?"

"Juvia is, yes." Juvia replied.

Suni sighed then looked at me seriously. "So what's the deal?"

I took a while to explain the situation to Suni and when I finished she nodded.

"Alright, that's a good cause, I'll lend you some of my blood." She said.

I sighed and Juvia did as well. Miku and Mina ran past me and Juvia, dragging Suni with them. Katsuo, Persephone, Celeste, Holly, Liam and I followed the three of them to the infirmary. Suni sat down on one of the beds and Miku was reaching for a needle before Persephone stopped her.

"Yeah, let's not do that." Persephone told Miku, who pouted.

Holly grabbed the needle and showed it to Juvia who nodded in turn. Suni stretched out her arm and I watched as Holly took white blood from her. I looked at Celeste, then Holly, then Liam. _Did their blood look black if Suni's was white?_ I shrugged and looked at the now white container. I felt a prod to my side and looked down at Celeste.

"Yes, our blood is black." Celeste whispered and gave me a wink. I stared wide-eyed at her.

"How did you-"

"This should be enough to heal Juvia's guild mates!" Juvia exclaimed, cutting me off.

I smiled at Juvia and her enthusiasm. "How are the others who the spell had worn off of Juvia?"

"Fine, they have not fallen back under the spell yet." Juvia replied. "Love-rival should come with Juvia to administer the cure!"

"Well, I don't think Fairy Tail wants to see me right now." I replied waving my hands in front of me.

As I finished I felt something land on my head and saw a blue tail come into eye-sight.

"Lushy... I miss Natsu." Happy stated.

"I figured as much. Why don't you wait until after this whole ordeal is over with, then you can go back to Natsu huh?" I replied.

"Okay..." Happy said.

"You should go with Juvia, these are your old guild mates after all. Also you'll be like walking proof that you were kicked out if Fairy Tail doesn't believe Juvia, Levy and Natsu." Liam stated, looking anywhere but at my face.

I smiled and nodded. "I guess you're right." I turned to Juvia. "Is Lisanna making anything today?"

"... A-no... ah! Muffins!" Juvia replied.

"Then lets hijack her muffins!" I exclaimed.

Juvia and I were about to leave the guild hall when I felt a tug on my hand. I turned around and saw Celeste, Miku and Mina.

"Be careful okay Lu-chan?" Celeste said.

"Yeah!" Miku added.

"Don't get hurt." Mina said.

I smiled and nodded, then ran with Juvia. We ran for about 30 minutes and passed a town. Sadly, there were no trains to Magnolia from our forest, oh well. We stopped in front of Fairy Tail's doors, panting. I put my hands on my knees and breathed heavily but I regrouped quickly. I gave the serum to Juvia, then I snuck into the guild. I walked around the shadows of the guild while Juvia walked through without any problem.

Juvia and I got into Fairy Hills with no problem and found Lisanna's room. Then I heard the footsteps from behind us. Juvia and I panicked until we saw it was only Levy. I gave out a deep sigh of relief.

"Wha- Lulu? Why are you here?" Levy asked.

"Juvia found the cure to the spell!" Juvia exclaimed.

"Why?" I asked.

"If you're gonna do something do it fast! Lisanna's coming up to make muffins! I was gonna get my purse so I could leave and evade the muffins!" Levy exclaimed.

As soon as she finished, we heard quick footsteps coming up the stairs and Juvia and I rushed into Lisanna's room while Levy ran to her room. Juvia and I searched through Lisanna's kitchen until we found a vile of demon blood and half-mixed batter. I honestly still couldn't believe Lisanna was doing this, she seemed so nice! Was it possible that she was being controlled? No, that's giving to much credit and would be too complicated.

I grabbed the vile of demon blood, ripped off the label, put it on our vile and put the vile of Angel's blood where the demon's blood was. Then we heard the door opening and I panicked. I threw open the window open and jumped onto the roof tiles, Juvia followed me out. We slowly climbed down the side of the building until we were safe on the ground and I swear, both of us we going to fall onto the ground at that moment.

We walked around to the front of the guild to see Levy and Natsu sneaking out the door. I brought my fingers to my lips and made a mischievous smile at Juvia when they closed the doors.

"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS GOING AT HIS HOUR?!" I yelled at them, loud enough to scare them, not loud enough to get the attention of Fairy Tail. Levy screamed and Natsu spun around with wide-eyes.

"L-L-Lulu?! You could've given me a heart attack!" Levy spewed.

Juvia and I burst out laughing. Even at the worst times, you can always smile. Both Fairy Tail and Intertwining Realms taught me that.

"We have to get back in there though, seriously." I said, containing myselft, then bursting out laughing again when seeing Natsu's 'angry' face.

I was preoccupied so Juvia continued. "We have to announce that our guild mates were under a spell when they eat Lisanna's muffins."

"Yeah, alright. But what'd you do to the muffins?" Natsu asked.

"They added something that with alter the spell's affects." Levy explained.

"Oh!" Natsu replied.

We opened the guild doors and noticed everyone was groggy and Lisanna looked confused. The four of us burst in and stood on one of the guild's tables. Everyone looked at us with confused and sleepy stares.

"Everyone! Lisanna put you under a spell that she created to make you hate Lucy and do Lisanna's bidding!" Levy exclaimed.

"Lisanna wouldn't do that!" Max yelled out.

"But she did!" Juvia yelled.

Arguments from Fairy Tail's side started bubbling up, despite Natsu's, Levy's and Juvia's attempts at tell them the truth. I squeezed my eyes shut then opened them again. I shoved Natsu and Levy aside and stood in front of Fairy Tail with a secure gaze. I held up my hand that had the now old scar of where the Fairy Tail mark was and I heard gasps erupt from Fairy Tail.

"It's true! I was ripped of my guild mark forcibly by you! I am no longer Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail, but Lucy Heartfilia of the Intertwining Realms!" I yelled out.

The entire guild stared at me with wide-eyes that held disbelief and refusal that was weak. That is until I heard Makarov say something to Lisanna.

"My child. What have you done!?"

 **Heheheheh. Not my best cliff hanger but whatever. I am announcing that the last chapter will be the next one. I may do a sequel, I may not. Depends what mood I'm in when I write the next chapter. Here's how you'l know: Cliffy = Sequel. Fade Out Ending = No Sequel. I just wanted to say, thank you guys so much for the support on this story, you guys kept me going through a lot, as you all know, I have almost discontinued this story multiple times but because you guys urged me on I continued it. I love to write and honestly, I love writing for you guys! Your love and support to this story helps my self esteem so much, I was worried no one would like it when I first started and I felt bad but then I got all the reviews and likes and I was really happy. You are all great people and I hope you all have people in your life that keep you going. If you don't, you can always PM me, I'd reply as soon as I could, but I would definitely reply. Anyway, look forward to the next chapter guys!**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	24. Chapter 24 The Decision

**A/N Alright! I have decided... There will be a sequel! I might mess with your minds a little bit with it though, hehehe. Just letting you all know because screw writing cliffhangers. Plus there's gonna be a time gap so I mean, how do you pick up a cliffhanger in a whatever length time gap. So, this will be like a mix of Fade out and cliffhanger. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter ...**

 **Lucy POV**

I held up my hand with the faint scar mark of the Fairy Tail sign that was overlapped by my new mark. I held a secure gaze at the members of Fairy Tail.

"My child, what have you done?!" Mokorav yelled out.

"I-I swear, I don't know what they're talking about!" Lisanna defended.

I narrowed my eyes, she was still trying to trick them. Everyone turned to us, were they believing her still?

"Do you have proof?" Erza stated.

I stumbled with my words. I didn't have proof other than, well, my hand! I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked to my right and saw Juvia.

"Juvia has proof!" She yelled. I watched as Juvia pulled out a vile of black blood. She was able to snatch that?! Everyone looked at Juvia weirdly.

"You could've dyed water! You accuse me for nothing!" Lisanna yelled, crying into Elfman.

We had nothing else. I looked back at Natsu and Levy but they looked just as dumbfounded as I felt. Then the doors burst open.

"THE PAIN!" I gasped when I heard the voice. Everyone looked to the doors and saw Celeste and Holly, of ALL people, acting all agonized. I covered my mouth to resist laughing then and there.

"That white haired lady from your guild took our blood!" Celeste spewed out, actually doing a great job of fake crying.

I heard gasps from all around the guild hall and then I watched as everyone turned to Lisanna. Who looked all sobered up from her crying fit and was instead looking at Celeste dumbfounded. Then, like she thought no one was there, transformed into her cat takeover and lunged at Celeste. I looked over and saw Holly smirk and Celeste, who had been draped over Holly's extended arms by the way, just turned her head up with a bored expression.

I saw almost every Fairy Tail wizard look at Lisanna with hurt and betrayal in their eyes. Celeste, just flopped onto the floor while Holly moved away and Lisanna went right over her. Celeste just lay there, sprawled across the floor. I sighed and thought I should stop this. I grabbed Taurus's key and hesitated, staring at the key. Did I really want to summon this guy for my whip? Oh well, whatever. I shoved the key back in the leather pouch I kept my keys in and flung out my hand. Everyone turned to look at me, even Lisanna.

"Taurus! I need your help!" I yelled out. A golden magic circle appeared in front of my hand with a door bell and then Taurus stood there, drooling over me as he normally did. I groaned at him and noticed all the Fairy Tail wizards staring at me. That's right, they were under the spell when I used my magic. "Now, star dress, Taurus!" I added. Soon I had my whip and the star dress fitting Taurus's key. Lisanna lunged at me and I just wrapped her up with my whip.

Holly walked up behind the struggling Lisanna and put two fingers on each side of her neck for a second and she was out cold. Elfman yelled out at Holly and both Holly and I rolled our eyes.

"Relax big guy, I just pinched a nerve that caused her to go unconscious." Holly explained in a bored tone.

"Master, what are we going to do?" Levy asked Mokorav.

"I have no choice but to exile her." Mokorav replied.

"Wait, where's Mira and Wendy?" Elfman proclaimed.

I looked away as the Fairy Tail wizards started to freak out.

"My cat is missing too!" Gajeel yelled out with tears running down his face like waterfalls.

I felt someone small hug me from my side. I turned to see Celeste staring at me with blank eyes. "You should tell them Lu-chan." She said. I nodded solemnly.

"Wendy, Mira and the exceeds-" I started, getting the attention of Fairy Tail. "-went with me to Intertwining Realms."

"I see." Mokorav replied.

"You're just going to accept this?!" Romeo yelled.

While most of the Fairy Tail wizards were yelling at Mokorav, I started to leave with Holly and Celeste, but I was stopped by a voice.

"You're leaving Lucy? Aren't you going to stay?" I turned around to face Romeo. I stared at him then gave him a small smile.

"I cant, you saw my guild mark. I have to go before the rest of the guild notices, take care Romeo." I replied, walking out of Fairy Tail's guild doors. I met Celeste and Holly outside and we began walking back to our own forest. I smiled and looked down and Celeste.

"Nice act you put on there." I stated.

"You think so? I thought it could use a little bit more agonizing yells." Celeste replied moving her hands and a rainbow motion in front of her.

"You're an idiot Celeste." Holly said laughing.

"So are you Holl-nee-chan!" Celeste stated with a pout. I laughed and smiled. This guild was full of idiots. My smile faded when I thought of Fairy Tail. I loved this guild so much but I can't just leave Fairy Tail behind! Who do I chose? Holly poked me in the side and I looked to see her with a serious look.

"Hey, whichever guild you chose, just remember you'll always be a part of our family, and we could never be mad at you." She stated.

I smiled at her and she smiled back. The rest of the walk was quiet except for a group of three bubble-butted theives that Holly, Celeste and I sent flying with one punch. _True Scoundrels indeed_ I thought rolling my eyes. When we reached the guild, Miku and Mina threw themselves on me in a hug and I laughed with them. The rest of the night was partying, just like it normally is when nothing is happening.

The next day at the guild seemed normal when we heard a knock at the door. I turned with a confused look towards the door. If it was one of our members, they would've sent the door flying of thrown them open with a yell or a 'good morning'. Master walked over to the door and opened it and it was a bit quiet over there before the master looked straight at me. I flinched when he gave me a silent wave for me to go over there.

I got up and walked over to the door and saw a bunch of Fairy Tail wizards in front of the guild. I gasped and stood there in shock. They tracked me down? My guild mates started to move behind me.

"Lulu, we want you to come back to the guild!" Levy yelled out.

"Levy I-" I started but was interrupted by Erza.

"We treated you wrongly. Lisanna has been banned from our guild." Erza kneed down in front of me. I sweatdropped. "I have done wrong. Please, strike me."

"Yeah, I'm NOT gonna do that." I replied.

Fairy Tail started to throw more things at me, begging me to come back. I shut my eyes and shot out my hand and the talking died out.

"I'm sorry, but I have to stay here. I can't abandon these people." I replied.

"Why not?" Natsu asked. Erza slapped him.

"Don't ask why someone can't abandon another person." Erza stated.

"I think flame-brain meant, why can't you come back." Gray stated.

I sighed a looked back and saw several children's eyes, waiting for me to explain why I can't leave. I turned back to Fairy Tail with determination.

"You guys will always be my friends, but I can't abandon these guys because they're my family too! A lot of them are too young to be abandoned either way!" I said.

"Like who?" Natsu asked. I opened my mouth but other people interrupted me.

"Like us!" Mina yelled out.

"Yeah! I'm only 9!" Celeste included.

"Mina and I are 8!" Miku yelled.

I turned to face my guild when they started throwing sentences out about why I couldn't leave and why they didn't want me to.

"Lucy's my friend! We're not giving her up that easily!" Persephone yelled out.

"She's nice, so I mean, yeah!" Aoza yelled out awkwardly in her social problem way.

"Lucy's a great friend and wizard, you shouldn't have given her up the first time!" Liam yelled.

"Yeah! How do we know you won't do it again! We don't want Lucy to be hurt!" Holly yelled.

It went on like that for a while before I turned to the surprised Fair Tail members.

"Do you see why I can't leave?" I asked.

"Yes, we see now Lucy." Erza replied.

"Even if we don't like it." Levy added.

I laughed and then remembered something. "There is something though..." I stated putting a finger on my chin. I ran through the groups of my guildmates and eventually got to the stairs where I ran up and went into the infirmary. Inside I saw Wendy and the exceeds stocking things.

"Hey Happy, Natsu's looking for you. You too Lily, Gajeel's waiting for you."

The said exceeds looked up and instantly flew downstairs while I followed shortly. When I reached downstairs, I saw Happy had tackled Natsu and Lily and Gajeel were crying rivers. I laughed and soon waved goodbye to my old guildmates. I knew now that Intertwining Realms was where I wanted to be. I looked around at the smiling faces of my guild and I smiled right back.

Something nagged at me though. A sense of dread I couldn't get rid of. Lisanna's eyes when she attacked Celeste the day before... somehow I knew she'd be back, then she'd be stronger too. I narrowed my eyes and got a new sense of determination. I would get stronger too and when the day came that Lisanna would strike once again, we'd be ready for her. With this in mind, I sighed and joined my guildmates in their normal routine, talking about random things and going on jobs, some were even so drunk that they were just partying on one half of the guild. I laughed and took a job with Holly, Celeste and Liam, starting my goal of getting even stronger.

 **I AM FINISHED! Hope you guys liked it! I'm gonna try and post Chapter 1 of the sequel tonight so keep a lookout! Anyway, I'd love to hear your thoughts! Constructive Criticism only please! Anyway, yeah, onto writing the sequel!**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	25. Chapter 25 A New Book?

**A/N Helllllllloooooo~ my lovely followers, favoriters and viewers! I know I have done this before buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, I shall do it again! I really wanted to thank you ALL, I can't tell you how much the reviews and private messages you guys sent me to encourage me to continue this story meant to me, it's more than I could put into words. See, this helped me so much because I honestly want to be a part time writer, and having so many people like just a small fanfiction that I had done, it just, it made me feel SO happy and grateful! Although, here's the fun part, I don't know if ya'll remember, but I had stated once or twice that my friend and I are actually writing a real book that we hope to publish! This particular book, well, my lovelies, if you like fantasy, adventure, mythical crap and more, written by me and my friend, who, must I say, also writes fanfiction, then you'll love the book that WE HAVE OFFICIALLY COMPLETED! It took us two years to write and perfect this book and we are so proud of it! Now, as I said, we want to publish it, and to do that, we want to make sure it'll be at least a little popular, so, we decided to post it on two different fanfiction sites, Deviantart and Wattpad. The one on Wattpad is posted by my friend and the one on Deviantart is posted by yours truly. Mine is a little different because I noticed some weird grammar so I changed it up and added a bit more detail. Anyway, sorry for the rant guys, I'll leave links if any of ya'll want to check it out! We would definitely appreciate it. Once again, THANK YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH! I guess one of the best things I can say is that my thankfulness is to great for my words to explain and I love all a ya'll, have a good night guys! Oh, sorry one more thing, thanks to all of you guys for following me through this Fairy Tail story, as we all know how many chapters are just random stuff like, "I'm deleting!" "Nevermind forget that!" "My computer deleted my chapter!" And so on, just saying, I'm sorry about that, that was so annoying and I'm surprised and happy that you guys all put up with that XD. Anyway, nooooooooooow I'm done.**

 **art/A-New-World-of-Power-Chapter-1-656523593 (You guys know, www . deviantart, put that in front and you'll be perfectly fine ;)**

 **357403728-a-new-world-of-power-chapter-1-pakma-island (Same thing here, www . wattpad in the front, simple fix)**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~!**


End file.
